Jeu de Carte
by Minst Adem
Summary: Après qu'Harry eût annoncé à ses amis qu'il était gay, le plus dur était passé. Sauf que... il était toujours célibataire. Une carte perdue allait tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

« Grouille, Harry ! On est en retard ! »

Le rouquin se retourna en coup de vent pour se rendre compte que son ami était en train de farfouiller dans son sac.

« Tu la rangeras quand on sera arrivé. Allez ! En plus, c'est de ta faute si on est en retard on aurait du prendre un des passages secrets qu'on connaissait déjà plutôt que d'entrer dans un nouveau sans savoir où il débouche. Je te le dis, Rogue va encore nous flanquer en retenue. »

Harry soupira et se remit à courir derrière Ron, tout en essayant de ranger la carte du maraudeur dans son sac.

« Et voici une personne qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une entrée remarquable, dit une voix grinçante alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de potions. Eh bien, Potter ? Satisfait de votre entrée ? Je suppose que vous avez obtenu toute l'attention que vous désiriez. Vendredi soir 9h, Potter, dans mon bureau. Je suppose que ce sera la même chose que d'habitude, termina-t-il avec une lueur avide dans les yeux. Et vous, Weasley, ce sera une retenue pour vous aussi, je pense que ce cher Argus Rusard sera ravi de vous revoir... »

« C'est de ta faute si on est arrivé en retard, commença Ron après le cours de potions.

- Ron, le coupa Harry, j'ai plus la carte.

- Quoi !?!

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai-plus-la-carte !

- Où c'est que tu l'as mise ?

- Si je le savais, je l'aurais, idiot ! J'ai dû la perdre en essayant de la ranger dans mon sac, tout à l'heure.

- C'est malin ! Et ben on a plus qu'à aller la chercher sur le chemin ! »

Drago se sentait d'humeur maussade, aujourd'hui. Potter et son _très cher_ Weasley étaient arrivés en retard en cours de potions, le visage rouge et essoufflés. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ?_ Drago secoua la tête pour chasser des pensées qu'il préférait éviter.

* Tu es en train de me rendre fou, Potter *, dit-il dans sa tête.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Drago aurait compris que les idées qu'il se faisait sur les relations entre Potter et Weasley venaient largement du fait qu'il était jaloux de cette proximité entre les deux garçons. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Drago n'avait jamais très proche d'aucun garçon de son âge, et pour cause : il évitait tout contact avec eux, de peur de céder à ce monstre en lui. Car Drago savait que, au fond de lui, il se sentait attiré par les hommes, et ce depuis sa première robe chez Madame Guipure. Cela le dégouttait. Et _Potter_, ce fils de sang-de-bourbe, c'était _lui_ le responsable de tout ça. Dès qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il s'était rempli de désir pour ce garçon qui nageait dans des jeans trois fois trop grands et qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir remplir avec lui… Malfoy ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer ; en vain. Comme d'habitude, il lui faudrait un première année pour se passer les nerfs. Malfoy ramassa un bout de papier en espérant qu'il appartienne audit première année pour pouvoir lui faire sa fête.


	2. Chapter 2

« Elle n'est plus là, Harry !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On a refait trois fois le chemin et elle reste introuvable. Elle doit bien être quelque part !

- Et si quelqu'un l'avait ramassée ?

- Je ne préfère même pas y penser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rendre vierge.

- Mais Harry, t'avais la tête où ?

- Et toi, alors ? Tu crois que tu y aurais pensé ?

- Laisse tomber, répliqua le rouquin d'un ton acide. Après tout c'est _ta_ carte, pas la mienne. On se revoit en salle commune… »

Et dans un coup de vent, Ron fit demi-tour et partit en trombe vers la tour des Gryffondors.

« Ron, attends ! »

Trop tard. Harry donna un coup de pied furieux dans une armure, manquant se fracturer l'orteil. Le garçon étouffa un juron ; il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Il venait de perdre un orteil et son meilleur ami ! Harry rentra lui aussi à la salle commune.

Drago regarda la carte qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

« Fantastique, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. »

Le parchemin qu'il avait ramassé s'était révélé être plus qu'un simple bout de papier. C'était même plus qu'une simple carte. On aurait dit qu'il avait sous les yeux une version sorcière de ce que les moldus appelaient le GPS. Ici et là s'étalaient des points indiquant la position de diverses personnes, jusqu'aux fantômes et la chatte du vieux Rusard. Là, un point vert, dans la chambre de Drago, portait en lettres d'argent ses nom et prénom. Plus loin, dans un couloir –Drago ne put s'empêcher de chercher- un point rouge était étiqueté d'or au nom de « Harry Potter ». Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant le point bouger comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il y en avait un au château qui n'avait pas l'air content… Drago poussa un soupir et sortit de sa chambre. Direction : le bureau de Rogue. Le garçon devait absolument en savoir plus sur ce parchemin et le professeur de potions était le seul assez proche de lui pour pouvoir le lui révéler sans craindre les retombées possibles.

« Où est Ron, demanda brusquement Harry en entrant dans la salle commune.

- Doucement, Harry, répliqua Hermione d'une voix apaisante sans lever le nez de son devoir d'Arithmancie. Il est monté dans les dortoirs. Et je te déconseille d'aller le retrouver, dit-elle en appuyant chaque syllabe. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement ; la journée avait été rude et éprouvante.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'énerve comme ça ?, demanda-t-il après un moment. Je ne lui ai rien fait, moi. »

Hermione poussa un soupir avant de pousser son devoir sur la table. Elle leva la tête et s'installa plus confortablement.

« C'est parce que c'est tout nouveau pour lui, Harry. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour s'y faire.

- Il le sait depuis 3 mois déjà !, rugit le garçon en tapant du poing sur la table. Combien de temps il lui faut, encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il a peur de moi ? Je n'ai pas changé entre temps que je sache ! Je suis le même qu'avant ! »

Le regard d'Hermione sa fit incisif.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te passer les nerfs sur moi, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant. Ecoute : tu as eu une dispute avec ton meilleur ami ? Ca lui passera. Attends que ça se tasse, tu sais que ça devais arriver tôt ou tard. On n'annonce pas à son meilleur ami qu'on est gay sans conséquences.

- Espérons que quand il aura fini sa crise, on pourra se remettre à déconner tous les trois ensemble, comme avant, répliqua Harry en soupirant. »

« Professeur, demanda Drago en entrant dans le bureau du maître de potions.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ?, demanda vivement le professeur en se retournant. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me déranger.

- Je sais bien, monsieur, répondit le garçon en baissant les yeux au sol –l'attitude qu'il avait à l'extérieur n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas faire croire qu'il était ''faible''. Mais je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à percer à jour un petit mystère… »

Le regard de Rogue s'éclaira. Drago n'avait pas employé le mot ''mystère'' inconsciemment : le maître de potions était obsédé par les mystères, d'où son intérêt pour les arts occultes et la magie noire. Drago en frissonnait rien que d'y penser ; il avait beau être issu d'une des familles de sorciers les plus noirs de l'histoire, il n'en éprouvait pas moins une véritable révulsion pour la magie de mort. Il était un des seuls de sa famille à éprouver cela et c'est pour ça qu'il se cachait même de ses parents.

« Quel mystère ?, demanda Rogue d'une voix frémissante. »

Le garçon tendit la carte au professeur, qui s'empressa de la lui arracher des mains.

« Potter, siffla-t-il entre ses dents après y avoir à peine jeté un coup d'œil. »

Le sang du serpentard ne fit qu'un tour. _Potter_ ? _Son_ Potter ? Drago secoua la tête, comme à son habitude, pour chasser l'image du gryffondor, qui le narguait dans son esprit.

« Très bien, Drago, reprit vivement le professeur aux cheveux gras. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Maintenant, je te prierai de me laisser. J'étais en plein travail. »

Drago frissonna en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que pouvait être ce ''travail''.

« Mais, monsieur… Et la carte ?, reprit-il en reprenant le dessus. »

Les yeux du directeur des serpentards brillèrent.

« Je suis complètement perplexe. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'un tel objet pourrait faire à Poudlard, de nos jours. »

- De nos… ?, commença Drago avant d'être interrompu par Rogue.

- Tes initiatives t'honorent, Drago. Tu es bien un Malfoy, dit-il alors que Drago réprimait un rictus de dégoût. Je garde la carte, je la transmettrai au directeur en mains propres lorsqu'il sera revenu de Londres. Allez, va. »

Drago sortit à grands pas du bureau du professeur. « Allez, va »… Comme s'il était un gamin à qui on disait d'aller jouer en laissant les adultes ensembles. Et puis : « je la transmettrai au directeur en mains propres ». S'il y avait bien une personne à avoir les mains sales dans ce château, c'était bien Rogue. Et tant sur le plan physique que moral, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le professeur allait garder cette carte pour lui sans en avertir personne… Drago s'arrêta. Mais, oui… En voilà, une idée ! Et il fila en direction de la volière.


	3. Chapter 3

« Alors ?, demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée en voyant Hermione redescendre du dortoir des garçons.

- Il s'est complètement muré. Impossible de lui parler, il refuse d'entendre raison.

- Parfait… J'avais bien besoin de ça. Bon, je vais manger à la grande salle. Hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire une minute de plus sinon je vais exploser. »

Puis il sortit, suivi de peu par Hermione.

« Harry !, souffla la jeune fille en le poussant du coude. Ca ne serait pas Edwige qui arrive, là ? »

Le garçon leva les yeux pour voir une chouette blanche se diriger vers leur table.

« T'as raison, c'est elle mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle a une lettre ; ouvre la, on verra bien. »

_ Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui demande de le voir pour lui parler de vive voix ?_ Drago en bouillait. En écrivant la lettre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à le voir, après lui avoir expliqué l'histoire de la carte, et ce durant toute la lettre. Potter… Drago ne cessait ni penser. _Comment s'était-il retrouvé lié à cette histoire ?_ Drago secoua la tête pour chasser Potter de ses idées. Il appréhendait la rencontre… Drago essaya de réprimer son angoisse et franchit le seuil de la grande salle.

« Eh !, s'exclama Hermione en frappant à nouveau Harry dans les côtes. C'est Malfoy. Il est tout seul, comment ça se fait ? »

Harry leva les yeux de la patte d'Edwige. En effet, Malfoy était en train de se faufiler jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, en roulant son joli petit… euh, bref. C'était Malfoy, quand même. Il avait beau être mignon et même être le garçon le plus beau de Poudlard, il n'en restait pas moins insupportable et imbu de lui-même.

* Dommage, pensa Harry en soupirant intérieurement. Vraiment dommage… *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien mijoter ?, demanda Hermione à voix haute, bien que la question était plutôt destinée à elle-même.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry en replongeant dans le nœud qui retenait la lettre à la patte de la chouette. Et si tu veux savoir, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ; du moment où ça ne me concerne pas… »

La lettre se libéra et Harry s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour la lire. Elle était cachetée ; la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre tenait vraiment à ce que personne ne l'ouvre.

* _Discendio_, pensa le garçon en pointant sa baguette vers le cachet de cire. *

La lettre était écrite avec une ancre émeraude et l'écriture, assez féminine, était à la fois ronde et anguleuse.

_[ Potter, _

_Je sais que tu ne me portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur mais si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est pour te parler d'un problème d'importance. Vois-tu, il se trouve que quelqu'un que je connais a trouvé une carte qui, de près ou de loin, semble te concerner. Cette personne a décidé de percer le mystère de cette carte et, même si nous ne sommes généralement pas en bons termes, je voudrais que cette carte te revienne puisque, il me semble, elle t'appartient. Et la personne qui l'a en sa possession ne doit ab-so-lu-ment pas l'avoir ; cette personne a suffisamment d'objets magiques en sa possession pour faire exploser Poudlard si l'envie pointait le bout de son nez. Je te propose donc de te donner cette carte. Mais, je ne peux le faire seul. Moi je sais comment l'avoir et toi tu peux l'avoir. Retrouve moi donc ce soir, directement après le repas, à la salle sur demande. Je serai dans une salle entièrement dédiée à Godric Gryffondor pour te prouver ma bonne foi. _

Signé : Drago Malfoy. ]

Harry leva les yeux de la lettre, complètement abasourdi. Finalement, Malfoy ne lui voulait pas que du mal… Harry sourit à certaine éventualité puis haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il prépare, dit-il.

- Ah bon ? Et comment tu l'as su ?, demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

- Comme ça, répondit simplement Harry en lui tendant la lettre. »

Hermione s'en empara aussitôt. Demander à Hermione de lire quelque chose, c'était comme demander à un torrent de couler vers le bas d'une pente : c'était _très, très, très _facile…

« Et tu comptes y aller ?, demanda-t-elle après avoir lu la lettre.

- Pourquoi pas ?, répliqua Harry en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Et puis… ça pourrait se révéler intéressant, qui sait ?

- Tu dis ça pour le rendez-vous ou pour l'escapade nocturne ?

- Moi ?, s'exclama Harry d'un air faussement indigné. M'intéresser à ce sadique de Malfoy ?

- Arrête ça, Harry, répliqua Hermione d'un ton exaspéré. Ce jeu ne prend pas avec moi. Je vois très bien que chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard d'un œil appréciateur.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, les deux peuvent devenir intéressant… Si j'ai bien compris, Malfoy a besoin de moi pour s'infiltrer chez la personne en possession de la carte. Il veut sans doute utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité. Plus le canif de Sirius, sans doute. J'emmènerai les deux. Hou… j'ai hâte de me retrouver collé à Malfoy, en tête à tête, sous ma cape…

- Eh oh, redescends sur terre l'amoureux. Tu es en train de défier sciemment les règles de Poudlard, pour faire une escapade nocturne avec une personne qui te veut du mal depuis qu'on est en première année. Et en plus tu comptes te glisser dans des dortoirs pour voler.

- Primo : je ne suis pas amoureux, je fantasmais tout haut, dit-il en mentant à moitié car s'il n'était pas amoureux, il se sentait quand même vraiment attiré. Secundo : il est au courant pour la carte alors que seuls Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny et toi en connaissez l'existence. Et, à ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas de nature à aller trouver Malfoy pour lui dire des choses de ce genre…

- Et si c'était Malfoy qui l'avait trouvée ?

- N'oublie pas qu'il savait que cette carte m'était liée. Or, reprit Harry en commençant à comprendre, il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui pourrait être au courant pour l'existence de la carte…

- Rogue, souffla Hermione. »


	4. Chapter 4

Ça y était. Drago pouvait entendre la porte grincer alors que Potter entrait dans la salle. Drago avait craint qu'il ne vienne pas et avait finalement reporté son attention sur la salle dans laquelle il devait attendre. Des draperies rouge et or portant les armoiries de Gryffondor pendaient du plafond et, au fond de la salle, se tenait des répliques des artefacts de Godric Gryffondor : son armure, son épée, son bouclier et même sa baguette magique –bois de chêne, 38 cm, crin de Dragon. Drago entendit des pas derrière lui. Le cœur battant, il se retourna. _Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer ?_

« Tu as reçu ma lettre, commença lamentablement Drago en sortant l'évidence du siècle.

- Bien évidemment, répondit Potter en croisant les bras et en s'adossant à une étagère. »

Ce geste surprit Drago. C'était… bizarre. De voir Potter si décontracté, tout d'un coup, ça lui faisait vraiment un effet nouveau. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon se réveilla, plus fort que jamais, et Drago fit de son mieux pour garder le contrôle.

« Alors… tu es d'accord pour qu'on le fasse… ensemble ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée mais sans succès.

- Bien entendu, répondit le garçon d'une voix à la fois fruitée, sensuelle et enjouée tout en se redressant. »

Le corps entier de Drago se durcit sous l'effet de la tension, une sueur froide lui coulait dans la nuque. Il venait de se rendre compte que la question qu'il venait de poser était ambiguë ; autant que la réponse, d'ailleurs. Surtout vu le ton qu'avait employé Potter.

« Je te trouve bizarre, Potter, dit Malfoy d'un ton hésitant. Depuis quelques temps tu te comportes différemment.

- Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ?, demanda Potter d'un désinvolte à faire frémir (d'ailleurs, c'est ce que fit Drago).

- Je –je trouve que quoi ?, s'étrangla le garçon, perdant tous ses moyens. »

La situation échappait vraiment à tout contrôle… et Potter semblait s'en réjouir comme pas deux. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce Potter de malheur agisse de cette façon ? _Le gryffondor eut un regard amusé.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis mieux qu'avant ?, répéta-t-il du même ton qui avait le don de torturer le serpentard. En fait, je crois que ça vient du moment où j'ai décidé d'assumer que j'aimais les hommes. Et, tu sais quoi ? Je trouve ça _très_ libérateur… »

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago craqua. À trop lutter contre son démon, il n'eut plus aucune volonté. Il s'écroula par-terre et se mit à pleurer. Alors, les choses s'accélérèrent. Très vite, Potter fut sur lui et il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Drago n'eut même pas la force de lutter ; d'autant plus que le contact fut, tout compte fait, assez réconfortant. Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre un moment, Drago pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le gryffondor finit par lever la tête blonde qui était en train d'inonder sa robe et lui dit :

« Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Et Drago le crut. Il n'y avait plus de démon intérieur, plus de cauchemar ; seulement un rêve. Celui de ne plus jamais être séparé du gryffondor au corps et au cœur si purs. Alors, lentement, Drago commença à s'approcher du gryffondor à la cicatrice, ce garçon qui tant de fois avait habité ses cauchemars et qui, maintenant allait venir le visiter dans ses rêves les plus fous…

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était bizarre, pensèrent les deux garçons chacun de leur côté, de n'avoir jamais embrassé quelqu'un à part son ennemi juré. Drago sourit, le visage mouillé des larmes qui avaient coulé. Mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de pleurer, car le gryffondor ne le repoussait pas. Bien au contraire. Lentement, Drago sentit sa langue s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, à la recherche d'une compagne de jeu. Elle la trouva. Harry et Drago sentirent leurs corps exploser sous l'effet du baiser. Alors, Harry s'avança vers Drago, le forçant à s'allonger sur le sol. Il l'enlaça et Drago se sentit fondre sous les mains de ce garçon qui était pour lui la perfection incarnée. Une main s'enfonça bientôt dans son pantalon et Drago pria pour qu'Harry continue. Mais le gryffondor n'avait pas l'air pressé. Continuant à embrasser le serpentard, il se plaisait à sentir l'excitation de Drago et à lui faire sentir la sienne. Mettre leurs deux érections en contact lui procurait une sensation d'extase intense et il commença donc à défaire la boutonnière du pantalon que le garçon aux yeux gris portait sous sa robe. Le tee-shirt relevé, Drago respirait bruyamment alors qu'Harry continuait à l'embrasser au torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons pointés par le désir, tout en continuant à défaire son pantalon. Harry passa une main dans le dos de Drago, le forçant à se redresser pour lui enlever sa robe et son tee-shirt.

« Harry…, murmura Drago sous le désir. »

Harry ne répondit que par un grognement étouffé tout en enlevant le boxer du serpentard. Sous l'emprise du désir, Drago n'en put plus, il se jeta à son tour sur le gryffondor et le mit rapidement torse nu tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Drago défit rapidement la boutonnière du jean de Harry et sortit son sexe du boxer. Il commença par l'embrasser sur toute sa longueur puis, empoignant son propre sexe, il commença à faire des allers-retours de sa bouche sur le sexe du gryffondor. Harry gémit et mit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago tout en se cabrant de plaisir. Drago, lui, continuait tant à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main sur son sexe qu'avec sa bouche sur celui du garçon. Harry retira alors son sexe de la bouche de Drago avant de lui relever la tête et de l'embrasser. Alors il roula par-dessus lui, mettant son sexe en dessous du sexe du serpentard. Le gryffondor embrassa Drago à nouveau et lui enfonça un doigt.

« Harry…, murmura à nouveau ce dernier d'une voix frémissante. »

Harry entra un deuxième doigt puis entra. Drago ressentit une explosion de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, très vite remplacée par un plaisir diffus alors que le garçon s'activait en lui. Harry, quant à lui, faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Puis il prit le sexe de Drago et commença à le masturber à sont tour, sa main allant au rythme de ses hanches. Drago, les larmes aux yeux sous l'emprise du plaisir, ne put se retenir de hurler :

« Harry !

- Oui !, eut-il comme réponse. »

Puis l'extase absolue. Drago se vida sous la main de Harry, sentant une vague de plaisir et de calme l'envahir. Et Harry le suivit, se sentant défaillir dans le corps si parfait du serpentard aux yeux gris et à la peau si pâle. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une flaque, témoin de ce qu'il venait se passer, mouillant leurs deux ventres collés, reprenant leur souffle en respirant à l'unisson ; quand l'un inspirait, l'autre expirait, les deux en parfaite harmonie. Leurs deux corps enlacés, voulant profiter un maximum de ce moment.

« Harry, murmura faiblement Drago.

- Je suis là… »

Drago sourit et se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras du gryffondor. Harry le serra fort et ils s'endormirent.

« Harry, appela Drago en enfilant sa chaussette. La prochaine fois, évite de me provoquer sur du carrelage. C'est la nuit la plus inconfortable que j'aie passée de toute ma vie…

- C'est toi qui as créé cette salle, je te rappelle, répondit le gryffondor d'un ton amusé en regardant son compagnon s'habiller.

- C'est vrai. La prochaine fois je demanderai un lit, au moins. Dis, tu n'as pas vu mon pantalon ? »

Harry, qui l'avait à la main, le montra au serpentard avec un sourire joueur avant de le cacher derrière son dos.

« Harry je t'en prie, on n'a pas le temps de jouer, dit Drago d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. On est en train de rater le petit-déjeuner et si on ne se grouille pas, ça sera les cours qu'on loupera. »

Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Il jeta le pantalon au garçon qui s'empressa de l'enfiler, puis ils quittèrent la salle sur demande et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en se tenant la main.

« Harry ! »

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Hermione lui faire signe. Il quitta Drago non sans lui presser discrètement la main avant. Harry s'assit à côté de Hermione ; toujours pas de signe de Ron en vue.

« Tu étais passé où ?, demanda Hermione. Je t'ai attendu presque toute la nuit et tu n'étais pas là ce matin. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui s'était installé seul pour déjeuner, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« On a eu un petit retardement sur le programme, répondit Harry en mentant à moitié, ne sachant pas s'il devait parler de sa relation avec le serpentard ou non.

- Je vois ça. Alors, la carte , tu l'as récupérée ?

- Hein ?, demanda Harry en détournant les yeux de la table des serpentards.

- La carte, répéta Hermione d'un ton incisif en interceptant son regard.

- On ne l'a pas eue. Il va falloir y aller une nuit de plus.

- Oui. Et j'espère que cette fois vous ne serez pas retardés… »

Harry, se plongea dans ses céréales et ne dit rien. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ils en avaient oublié le but principal de la rencontre. C'est le moment que choisirent les hiboux pour faire leur entrée dans la grande salle. Edwige entra aussi portant vraisemblablement une lettre. Harry l'identifia comme une lettre de Drago une fois détachée.

_[ Ce soir, même heure, même salle, il y aura un livre sur les philtres d'amours à l'intérieur. _

_Signé : Drago._

_PS : Je t'ai__]_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Hermione en désignant la lettre.

- Drago, répondit inconsciemment le garçon. Même heure, même salle, même décor, termina-t-il en mentant.

- ''Drago'' ?, releva la jeune fille.

- Hein ? Ah oui, Drago, répéta le garçon en se demandant comment le serpentard avait pu écrire la lettre et l'envoyer en déjeunant.

- Tu ne l'appelles plus « Malfoy » ?

- On a décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. On s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, on ne se détestait pas au point qu'on voulait bien le croire. Ah ben je comprends… »

Drago n'était plus dans la grande salle ; il avait dû s'éclipser pour écrire la lettre avant l'arrivée du courrier.

« Tu comprends quoi ?, demanda Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

- Ben je me demandais comment il avait pu écrire ce mot alors qu'on s'est quitté seulement ce matin.

- Vous y avez mit toute la nuit ?, s'étrangla la jeune fille. »

Harry partit d'une quinte de toux ; autant pour leur petit secret…

« En fait, on n'a pas cherché la carte, cette nuit…

- Ca te gênerait d'être plus explicite ?

- Eh bien… bon, voilà : Drago et moi on a couché ensemble cette nuit.

- J'avais décidé de passer l'éponge mais là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !, entendirent-ils derrière eux. »

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir Ron en train de se ruer vers la sortie de la grande salle. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et se lança à la poursuite du rouquin. Les garçons, gays ou pas, étaient décidément de gros boulets…


	5. Chapter 5

Jeu de Carte – Partie I, Chapitre 2

Bonjour, bonjour, chers fans (ouais, en gros vous êtes une douzaine à m'avoir rajouté dans vos alertes parce que l'histoire vous plait assez… -_-') !

Aujourd'hui, comme vous le voyez, changement de format, j'arrête de mettre uniquement l'histoire et de me barrer après sans penser à vous.

Il faut dire que, cette fic datant d'il y a 4 ans, je me contente de faire un simple copier-coller de mon document Word ; la honte… T_T

Soyez donc indulgents avec moi, j'ai bien progressé depuis (enfin j'espère, hein ^_^').

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE M, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Cette fiction contient une scène de lemon HarryxDray, mais ce n'est pas vraiment LE couple phare de cette nouvelle partie.

Mais ça, vous allez devoir le lire vous-même ! ^_^

« James... »

Le visage de l'homme se transforma pour adopter une attitude triste et nostalgique.

« Papa ? »

La voix s'était faite plus triste.

« Papa ? Mais… non. Papa, non ! NON ! _Accio_ !! »

L'homme avait ouvert les yeux, sa main tenant une baguette imaginaire. Il ramena sa main en arrière pour essuyer son visage en sueur. Son autre main était collée à sa poitrine, un parchemin froissé à l'intérieur. L'homme pressa le bout de papier contre sa poitrine et se leva de son lit. Il ne pourrait plus dormir, cette nuit. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et, versant une larme, laissa ses cauchemars derrière lui, redevenant l'homme de glace que l'on connaissait.

« Arrête !, protesta le blondinet en chuchotant. »

Le gryffondor venait de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Harry gloussa.

« Tu ne trouves pas que le moment est mal choisi ?, continua Drago en se retournant difficilement vers son compagnon. »

Les deux garçons étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité du gryffondor et avançaient dans les ténèbres des cachots. Harry se refocalisa sur la route et ils recommencèrent à avancer.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau ?, demanda le serpentard.  
- Ca fait des années que je m'infiltre chez lui. À cette heure-ci il dort. Mais tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour quelqu'un d'incroyable, répondit Drago d'un ton sérieux. Non c'était juste pour éviter qu'il nous trouve tous les deux, ensemble, tu comprends. Si jamais ma famille apprend ça… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Et bien, ils te déshériteront et te foutront à la porte, dit Harry en riant. Pas grave, tu pourras toujours venir avec moi chez les Dursley. »

Drago eut un air dégoûté.

« Eux ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Laisses tomber… Pourquoi tu continues à y retourner ? Je serais toi, je prendrais mes cliques et mes claques et je foutrais le camp.

- Tu n'oserais jamais. Tu ne peux même pas le faire avec tes propres parents. Non, c'est Dumbledore qui tient absolument à ce que j'y retourne chaque été. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

- Ca y est, on y est, coupa Drago. »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte du maître de potions…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, à tous ! Aujourd'hui, suite du nouveau chapitre, mais pas fin, rassurez-vous ! Nous en étions donc au moment où Harry et Drago, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité , arrivent devant la porte de Rogue pour récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur… Mais que nous réserve la suite ? *rire sadique*

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE M, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Cette fiction contient une scène de lemon HarryxDray, même si, je le rappelle, ce n'est pas LE couple phare de ce nouveau chapitre.

Mais ça, vous allez devoir le lire vous-même ! ^_^

Il s'en rappellerait toujours. Le jour où _Il_ avait débarqué, il ne fut plus du tout le même. À son arrivée, le monde de Severus avait changé ; il avait désormais un but : se faire aimer de James Potter.

Son assurance, sa confiance en lui, tout en lui avait éveillé cet étrange sentiment chez Severus : l'amour.

Précoce, déjà, Severus savait depuis longtemps vers qui allaient ses préférences. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui attira des problèmes avec son père.

Ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, par contre, c'était ce sentiment d'admiration et d'amour que Potter faisait naître en lui. Il aimait ses parents bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis il faut avouer que son père le battait… Il avait même voulu l'étrangler lorsqu'il avait appris quel genre de ''monstre'' était son fils. Cet incident regrettable se solda par la mort accidentelle du père : il avait reçu sur le crâne un lustre attiré par le sortilège d'attraction lancé par son fils pour se protéger. Après ça, sa mère sombra dans l'alcool. Il est vrai que son mari la battait aussi, mais elle l'aimait quand même et c'est pour ça qu'elle souffrit de dépression après sa mort.

C'est pourquoi Severus bénissait Poudlard et l'année scolaire, considérant l'école comme un vrai foyer où il pouvait se protéger de son père d'abord, puis de la folie autodestructrice de sa mère.

Et James était là, aussi… Ce garçon rassemblait toutes les qualités qui manquaient à Severus : la confiance en soi, l'ouverture aux autres, la joie de vivre, …

Severus devint très vite un membre officieux de son groupe, les suivant partout, mais toujours à l'écart, se gavant de la vie de ces personnes et tombant de plus en plus amoureux de l'attrapeur des gryffondors. C'est à cette époque que ses recherches en matière de magie commencèrent. Selon lui, il existait _forcément_ un moyen de le rendre plus appréciable et même… désirable. Il existait forcément une solution dans la bibliothèque ; une solution pour que son amour soit possible. Ses recherches, innocentes au début, le menèrent toujours plus profond dans les zones sombres de la magie. Etant un bon élève, il avait même accès à la réserve. Il trouva la recette du philtre d'amour mais il savait que ça n'était pas une bonne solution. Il ne voulait pas d'un James qui n'était plus lui-même, obsédé par Severus. Il ne voulait rien changer dans le gryffondor. Il voulait se changer lui. Il ne trouva jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, il poursuivait son but, comme si le fait de trouver _la_ solution l'exorciserait du souvenir de James et de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

*James…*

Severus étouffa un sanglot. Non, il ne devait pas. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui pleurait dans un coin du salon alors que sa mère se faisait frapper. C'était cette foutue carte qui avait tout ravivé…

*_James_…*

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à pleurer. Ca soulageait. Il se laissa aller et se mit à sangloter abondamment.

« Tu as le couteau de ton parrain ?, demanda le blond au teint pâle.

- Evidemment. »

Harry sortit le couteau de Sirius d'une poche de sa robe et en dégagea la lame. Il l'inséra dans la fente de la serrure et commença à farfouiller à l'intérieur.

« Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne trouve pas le loquet.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne trouve pas le loquet !, répéta Harry. Ce fils de serpent a du remplacer son ancienne serrure par une serrure magique. Il devait trouver qu'on entrait dans son bureau comme dans un moulin…

- À juste titre, d'ailleurs… tu sais, il pourrait tout aussi bien être à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que tu ne trouves pas le loquet : la porte est déverrouillée.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. En plus, on ne voit pas de lumière sous la porte

- Et bien il a peut-être oublié de fermer à clé, répliqua Drago en poursuivant sa thèse de la porte non verrouillée –c'est vrai que ça se tenait.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait…

- Essaie toujours. Les alarmes magiques ne peuvent pas se poser sur les poignées de porte, que je sache.

- Très bien… »

Harry enleva la cape et la rangea dans son sac. Il posa la main sur la poignée, la main du serpentard dans la sienne, unis devant l'adversité… Et il s'avéra que son compagnon à la tête blonde avait raison. Comme quoi la couleur des cheveux ne veut rien dire ! Non seulement la porte était bel et bien déverrouillée (et pas protégée par une serrure magique), mais en plus, aucune alarme ne se déclencha. C'était leur jour de chance…

Quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, il l'entendait. Severus attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif et se sécha les yeux.

* Ça m'apprendra à jouer les sentimentaux, pensa-t-il avec rage. Pour une fois que je ma laisse aller, il faut que l'on vienne me déranger… Désolé, James, mais je me repentirai plus tard. J'ai de la visite… *

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus. Ou plutôt, _aux_ intrus…

Mwahahaaa ! Ben non vous aurez la suite demain ! (ou lundihihiii… :D)

Que va-t-il se passer ? Rogue va-t-il se rendre compte des liens entre Harry et Dray ? Ou alors la nature de Dray va reprendre le dessus et il va vouloir sauver les apparences ? Allez ! Les votes sont ouverts (mini-moi : « Euh… et on parie avec quoi ? » *SBAFF* moi : « toi, tais-toi, on t'a rien demandé ! » _')


	7. Chapter 7

Jeu de Carte – Partie I, Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui c'est avec une certain tristesse que je vous écris car je ne vois plus aucun review… T_T

Vous ai-je donc mis un suspense si pourri ? _'

Bon, dans ce cas, j'en finis vite avec ce chapitre alors… ^_^'

« On ne frappe plus avant d'entrer ?, demanda soudain une voix, tranchante comme l'acier, depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. »

_Et m…_

La lumière vint dans la pièce et ils virent Severus Rogue, assis dans sa chaise de bureau, leur faisant face, les yeux rouges et la baguette à la main. La Carte du Maraudeur était froissée dans son autre main, et il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit. Ils n'y faisaient pas attention mais ils se tenaient toujours la main. Rogue, par contre, s'en rendit compte. Et il faillit s'étrangler.

« Potter, lâchez la main de ce garçon, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. »

Harry revint à la réalité et lâcha précipitamment la main du serpentard.

« Drago, reste à l'écart de lui. Il est comme son père, il ne pourrait t'apporter que du malheur…

- Mais… professeur, protesta Drago. Je-

- Tu l'aimes ?, demanda le maître de potions avec une rage difficilement contenue. Oui, on connaît le refrain, Drago. _Je_ connais le refrain… »

Le ton de l'homme s'était fait plus amer. Les garçons furent pris de court, ils ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire le professeur de potions.

« Mais –qu –que voulez-vous dire ? »

Rogue eut un rire grinçant, un de ces rires qui n'ont strictement rien de drôle car on voit l'amertume et la souffrance qu'ont enduré ceux qui les produisent.

« L'amour pour un être aussi présomptueux ne peut mener qu'à notre propre perte. J'en ai fait les frais. »

Il tourna son regard vers Harry. Un regard perçant, comme à son habitude mais, maintenant il s'en rendait compte, un regard torturé aussi. Il détacha chaque syllabe avec un sourire presque vicieux :

« Avec votre père… »

Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques instants. Puis une voix hésitante s'éleva.

« Mon _père_ ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui, Potter, votre père… Et d'une force que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer… J'avais créé cette carte, fit-il en montrant le bout de parchemin froissé, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui où qu'il soit dans Poudlard… Mais _ils_ me l'ont volée et lui ont jeté un sortilège de confusion. Elle fait désormais le contraire de ce que je lui avais dit de faire : elle obéit à tout le monde sauf moi, au lieu de n'obéir à personne excepté moi… Et elle montre tout le monde au lieu de ne montrer que James. Enfin… elle montr_ait_. Maintenant, même si le charme était levé, son nom n'apparaîtrait plus…

- Professeur, intervint Harry d'une petite voix. C'est absolument illogique ! Vous avez vu comment mon père vous traitait ? Pourquoi mon père était-il aussi ignoble avec vous ? Je veux dire : l'autre fois, dans la pensine, je-

- N'en parlons plus, coupa Rogue. J'ai été un peu brusque mais il faut comprendre que vous veniez de pénétrer mon intimité, non ? Il se trouve que votre père était un homme charmant… un brin obtus mais charmant. Avant que je me lance dans les recherches pour lesquelles je suis si célèbre, j'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'avais envoyé un message à votre père, Potter, lui demandant de me retrouver dans la salle sur demande. J'étais le seul à en connaître l'existence à l'époque, de sorte que je lui expliquai la manière de procéder, lui disant que je serais dans une salle ayant Godric Gryffondor pour thème. C'était comme preuve de ma bonne foi… »

Les deux garçons eurent un regard gêné et baissèrent les yeux au sol ; ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans cette même salle.

« Et… et après ?, demanda Drago.

- Je fus incapable de lui dire que je l'aimais… J'ai tourné autour du pot, fait des sous-entendus, mais James n'était pas un imbécile, loin de là. Il ne me dit jamais qu'il avait compris mais je suis sûr que oui. C'est après cet épisode que je devins son souffre-douleur officiel. Il savait très bien que je n'oserais jamais lui faire du mal vu que je l'aimais. Et lui, il pouvait donc s'amuser et montrer aux autres à quel point il était « fort »… C'était un réel plaisir, pour lui, de m'en faire baver. L'ironie du sort, c'est que c'est un peu une chance que votre père soit mort, Potter ; car il détestait l'idée même qu'un garçon puisse en aimer un autre. Alors que son fils soit pareil… Vous l'avez vu vous-même : le plus gênant, pour lui, c'était « le simple fait que j'existe ». Il m'avait d'ailleurs trouvé un joli surnom, poursuivis le maître de potions. _Servilus_. Comme… servile. J'étais trop « gentil » à son goût et à celui de ses camarades… _soumis_, c'est bien le mot.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry. Je ne savais pas, c'est… »

Et lui qui avait toujours porté son père sur un piédestal ! Lui, _homophobe_ ?

« Ce n'est rien, tempéra Rogue. Ca n'est pas votre faute. »

Houlà ! C'est à ce moment là que Harry commença à penser qu'ils étaient entrés dans la quatrième dimension… Rogue refusait qu'il porte le chapeau à la place de quelqu'un d'autre ??? Le monde à l'envers…

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, répéta le professeur. C'est moi qui vous en ai voulu pour des choses que vous n'aviez pas faites. Voyez-vous, quand votre mère est arrivée, j'ai de suite vu qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres petites amies que votre père avait eues. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Et je lui en ai voulu. J'en ai aussi voulu à votre père d'arrêter de porter ses attentions sur moi… Bizarre, non ? Tout ça grâce à votre mère, que j'ai maudite car je croyais encore pouvoir réveiller un soupçon de sentiment chez James pendant mes humiliations… Et quand ils se sont mariés c'était pire. J'étais dingue. Complètement désespéré. Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient payer pour m'avoir déchiré le cœur et je me suis engagé du le côté opposé au leur…

- Celui de

- Oui, coupa Rogue. Celui du Seigneur des ténèbres. J'étais par hasard en train d'espionner Dumbledore pour son compte quand j'entendis la prophétie te concernant, dit Rogue en tutoyant Harry pour la première fois. J'allai la répéter au Maître ; je ne mesurais pas les conséquences que cela aurait… Je savais que c'était dangereux, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient mourir. Que _ton père_ pourrait mourir… Avec la protection de Dumbledore, ils ne pourraient pas vivre heureux, constamment menacés, mais ils pourraient vivre… Mais c'était sans compter ce traître de Pettigrow ! »

Les derniers mots avaient été dits avec une rage telle qu'elle en était presque palpable. Une aura rouge sang se dégageait de l'homme, manifestation involontaire de magie sous le coup de l'émotion intense. Le maître de potions reprit d'une voix rageuse.

« Ce traître, désigné comme digne de confiance, le Gardien du Secret, est allé les dénoncer pour sauver sa propre peau ! Je ne voulais pas que James meure… je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle soit tuée… Mais, ça, tout ça, je savais et je sais encore que c'était de ma faute… Pettigrow les a trahis pour son intérêt, mais moi je n'avais aucune raison de trahir l'homme que j'aimais. J'aurais dû accepter le fait qu'il était heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre et m'en contenter. Tu vois, Harry reprit Rogue d'une voix douce à laquelle aucun des deux garçons n'était habitué, tu as cru que je te détestais. Et il est vrai que j'ai été ignoble avec toi… Mais en réalité, c'était à moi que j'en voulais. Tu étais le reflet de toutes mes erreurs, tout ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire et toutes mes trahisons, tous mes mensonges… J'ai reporté mon dégoût de moi-même sur toi, toi qui étais un fantôme du passé. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père…

- Je… vous savez, ça n'est pas si grave, répondit un Harry complètement pris de court (non, sérieux ? Il l'avait _vraiment_ appelé par son prénom ? Il l'avait vraiment tutoyé ?).

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tout m'as toujours paru insurmontable, répliqua le professeur non sans ironie. C'est une bonne chose que vous n'appliquiez pas le même schéma que par le passé, toi et Drago, finalement. »

Drago qui fut d'ailleurs pris d'une toux assez sèche parce qu'il avait avalé de travers. ''Appliquer le même schéma'' ? C'est bien ce qu'ils faisaient depuis des années, avec Harry. Enfin, heureusement que Harry, lui, n'avait pas la tête aussi gonflée que son père… Sans ça, ça n'aurait jamais été possible, eux deux.

« Enfin, reprit le maître de potions en poussant un soupir, tu n'as pas la tête aussi gonflée que ton père. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça a pu être possible, vous deux. »

Eh ! C'était _SA_ phrase ! (euh… z'êtes sûr qu'y fait pas de la légilimancie, le monsieur ?)

« Bon, je suis fatigué, maintenant, fit Rogue d'une voix lasse. Vous feriez mieux s'y aller. Je ne parlerai pas de vos escapades nocturnes.

- Et euh… professeur ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui ?

- Pour la carte, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est qu'au départ on était venus pour ça…

- Prend-la. Elle était à ton père, non ? Et puis que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Elle ne m'obéit même plus…

- Merci, professeur.

-C'est ça, oui, répliqua le professeur d'une voix fatigué. Au revoir. »

Et les deux garçons sortirent.

« Waw, fit Drago alors que Harry refermait la porte derrière eux. Ben dis donc… J'aurais jamais cru… Ca va, Harry ? »

Le gryffondor avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Il semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Drago respecta ce moment et attendit qu'il assimilât toutes ces informations.

*Rogue aimait mon père… Rogue aimait mon père… Rogue aimait…*

Information classée. Harry refocalisa son regard sur le visage qui lui faisait face : un visage à la peau blanche comme le lait, encadré par des cheveux blonds, et abritant des yeux gris comme l'acier. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ; sans doute le relâchement de toute cette tension.

« Harry ?, murmura Drago après un long baiser.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne crois pas que l'endroit est un peu mal choisi ?

- Tu as raison. »

Les garçons s'écartèrent et commencèrent à courir, main dans la main, dans les couloirs du château. Harry passa trois fois dans le couloir du troisième étage pour ouvrir la Salle sur Demande.

Ils entrèrent. La salle était éclairée par des chandeliers d'argent posés sur des tables de chevet qui encadraient un large lit à baldaquin vert et argent.

Drago eut une moue appréciative mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée car le gryffondor avait déjà fermé la porte et commençait à l'embrasser, ses mains cherchant à s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements. Drago repoussa Harry, le temps de lui arracher sa robe. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et ce fut au tour de Harry d'arracher la robe du serpentard. Drago embrassa le gryffondor, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre plongeant dans son jean à la recherche de son sexe… Harry était plus tendu que jamais. Drago eut un sourire entre deux baisers. Toucher le sexe en érection du gryffondor décuplait son propre désir. Drago commença à pousser Harry vers le lit avant de le projeter carrément dessus et de se jeter sur lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui toucha le sexe à travers le pantalon avant de commencer à défaire la boutonnière du gryffondor. La boutonnière défaite, Drago migra vers le bas et libéra le sexe de Harry de son boxer.

* Vas-y…, suppliait Harry intérieurement. *

Après deux-trois va-et-vient avec la main, provoquant une explosion de plaisir et de désir mêlés chez le gryffondor, Drago y alla avec la bouche. Harry se cabra et prit la tête blonde entre ses mains. Va-et-vient. Harry poussa un petit râle de plaisir. Il sentait une vague monter en lui.

* Pourquoi les vrais plaisirs sont-ils si courts ? *

La vague s'accentua. Harry se cabra un peu plus, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tête du serpentard.

* Oui, allez… *

Mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Il sortit le sexe du gryffondor de sa bouche et, après l'avoir embrassé sur toute la longueur, commença à remonter. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent. Harry roula sur Drago, bien décidé à reprendre les choses en main. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt, embrassa ses tétons pointés de désirs tout en lui défaisant le pantalon. Drago, la main dans les cheveux du gryffondor priait pour qu'il descendît s'occuper du centre de son désir.

Ce qu'il fit.

Drago gémit et, après quelques va-et-vient, Harry se retira, masturbant le serpentard tout en lui enlevant son pantalon et son boxer. Il remonta et embrassa Drago, la main caressant le sexe du serpentard. En bougeant les jambes, Harry réussit à se débarrasser de son jean. Sa main passa sur les testicules de Drago. Puis sur…

* Oui, gémit Drago en son for intérieur. *

Un doigt le pénétra, faisant naître un bruit étouffé chez le serpentard. Le doigt remua, provoquant un fourmillement de plaisir dans tout le corps de Drago. Puis, un deuxième doigt le rejoint, remuant à son tour dans le corps du serpentard. Le plaisir se fit plus intense. Alors qu'ils remuaient, les doigts commencèrent à s'écarter. Le plaisir se fit plus faible mais ils furent bientôt rejoints par un troisième doigt, nettement plus grand.

« Mmh ! »

Harry venait d'entrer en lui. Il retira ses doigts et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, commença à faire des va-et-vient. La machine était lancée.

Va-et-vient. Le rythme s'accéléra. Harry empoigna le sexe de son partenaire et commença à le masturber.

Va-et-vient. Le rythme était intense. Harry nicha sa tête dans l'épaule du serpentard. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'embrasser. La main du gryffondor allait plus vite aussi. Drago éprouvait d'autant plus de plaisir qu'il en obtenait de deux côtés à la fois. Il se cambra. Harry entra plus profondément en lui.

Va-et-vient. Harry lui aussi éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir dans le corps profond et étroit du serpentard.

Va-et-vient. Harry sentit son rythme lui échapper alors que les mouvements de ses hanches et de sa main se faisaient plus rapides et saccadés. Il allait de plus en plus vite.

Va-et-vient. Une même vague montait chez les deux garçons. Les mouvements du gryffondor étaient incontrôlables. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour.

Va-et-vient. La vague s'intensifia et se concentra sur leurs glands.

Va-et-vient. Ils étaient sur le point d'exploser…

Ça y était. Les hanches et la main du gryffondor eurent encore quelques soubresauts. Leurs sexes se contractèrent libérant les restes de semence et de plaisir qu'il leur restait. Les deux garçons se détendirent et Harry se laissa tomber sur Drago, leurs ventres et leurs bustes mouillés par le sperme du serpentard. Ils étaient essoufflés. Ils respiraient au même rythme et commencèrent à se calmer. Enfin, Harry sortit de Drago, emportant un peu de semence avec lui, et roula sur le côté. Le serpentard se blottit contre lui. Le serpentard se blottit contre lui.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi. »

Et ils s'endormirent…

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre à venir inaugurera une nouvelle partie de l'histoire qui n'aura plus aucun rapport avec la recherche de la Carte mais rassurez-vous : si les chapitres à venir portent le même nom, c'est que la carte aura donné des informations bien mystérieuses à George…

Cette suite, je l'espère, vous semblera meilleure, car elle date d'il y a 2 ans de cela. Romance, fantasy seront bien plus présents (surtout la fantasy, j'ai écrit une vraie aventure T_T), mais l'humour, aussi, sera au rendez-vous ! À la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui comme promis, nous commençons une nouvelle partie de l'histoire, composée à l'origine de trois chapitres que je découperai pour vous, alors que ce que vous avez lu aujourd'hui constituait une première partie découpée en deux chapitres. Eh oui ! Vous croyiez que c'était fini ?

Le plus lourd est à venir…

Ici, nous retrouvons notre célèbre Carte, qui a fait des petits, et George qui se rend compte grâce à elle d'une nouvelle menace pour les élèves…

*musique de suspense*

Mais qu'adviendra-t-il ? Vous le saurez en suivant les nouveaux chapitres !

Et en laissant des reviews… *regard gourmand* J'adoooore lire vos gentils commentaires… (quoi que certains sont plus constructifs que le simple : « Kyaaah ! C'est trop génial ce que tu fais ! » Bien que personne encore n'ait qualifié ma fic de géniale… ^_^')

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE M, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas de scène de lemon HarryxDray, mais rassurez-vous, il y en aura une à la clé, même si, je le rappelle encore et toujours, ce n'est pas LE couple phare de ce nouveau chapitre... ;-)

Mais ça, vous allez devoir le lire vous-même ! ^_^

La jeune femme leva le nez du parchemin pour repositionner ses lunettes ; à force d'avoir les yeux dans les livres, elle s'était tuée la vue. Elle regarda les élèves qui lui faisaient face.

« Seamus, présent, fit-elle en faisant une croix à côté du nom sur la feuille. Dean, présent. Harry

- Ici, H- euh, professeur. »

Ça, il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse : ''Professeur''. Et dire qu'ils avaient le même âge ! C'est comme pour eux ; elle ne pouvait se résigner à les appeler par leurs noms de famille. Cela lui aurait paru trop bizarre ; déjà que…

En fait, c'est comme si eux avaient commencé à l'appeler ''Miss Granger'' au lieu de ''Professeur''.

« Harry, vous passerez me voir en fin de cours. »

Vraiment bizarre. _Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ?_ Inutile de se poser la question, elle connaissait la réponse.

Après que Voldemort eût été vaincu, la décision avait été prise de mettre immédiatement un terme à l'année scolaire en cours et de la reprendre à zéro le septembre suivant car celle-ci n'avait été approuvée ni par le nouveau ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ni par la nouvelle directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall. Malheureusement, certains professeurs manquaient : en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose.

Pour la première des deux matières, la décision s'imposa d'elle-même : Aberfoth Dumbledore, frère cadet d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avait toujours combattu dans l'ombre et offert ses services aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais pour ce qui était de la Métamorphose, aucune personne dans celles disponibles ne correspondait aux attentes de la directrice.

Minerva McGonagall avait donc contacté Hermione, celle qui selon elle serait à même d'enseigner et pratiquer la Métamorphose avec brio, et celle-ci commença à étudier pour passer ses ASPIC à la date qui était prévue avant l'arrêt des cours, et aussi passer le concours de professorat en Métamorphose avant la rentrée. Hermione étant déjà largement qualifiée pour les ASPIC, il ne lui manquait 'que' les connaissances nécessaires à son concours ; connaissances qu'elle aurait du accumuler en cinq ans d'études bien tassés

Mais Hermione étant Hermione, il ne lui fallut que quelques mois pour apprendre tout ce que contenaient la Réserve, la bibliothèque de l'école, celle de McGonagall que celle-ci avait eu la gentillesse de mettre à disposition, sans oublier celle qu'Hermione avait hérité de Dumbledore, chose que personne n'aurait pu rêver avoir.

Et il ne s'agissait pas que de Métamorphose ; elle en apprit autant dans ce domaine que dans tous les autres. C'était aussi sans compter la Salle sur Demande qui contenait un exemplaire de tous les livres qui existaient, ou _avaient_ existé, dans le monde entier. S'enfermant nuit et jour, lisant, pratiquant, s'exerçant, elle était sans doute devenu la personne la plus cultivée en matière de sorcellerie que l'école eût jamais vu ; même plus que Dumbledore, bien sûr, vu que celui-ci n'avait jamais eu accès aux ouvrages de la Salle sur Demande.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme restait toujours inexpérimentée et elle ne bénéficiait pas du savoir et de la sagesse qu'avaient accumulés ses aînés avec l'âge et les rencontres. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à enseigner à ses amis, et même à son _petit_ ami…

« Ernie, lorsque vous aurez terminé de faire le pitre, vous viendrez me voir en retenue. »

Ledit Ernie arrêta ses bruits bizarres et son visage redevint ''normal'' alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder le jeune professeur.

« Mais enfin, Hermione !, protesta-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Désolé. Je veux dire… ''Professeur''. »

Hermione poursuivit l'appel. C'était triste mais elle ne pouvait se contenter de faire comme Hagrid qui se faisait tutoyer par ses élèves. La Métamorphose était beaucoup moins ludique que les cours du demi géant ; ils ne pouvaient se permettre de familiarités. D'autant plus que Hagrid était aussi le garde-chasse et qu'il y avait donc une relation de proximité automatique. Elle, ici, elle n'était que professeur, elle n'était même plus gryffondor.

Son nouveau poste la faisait dormir dans un appartement dans une tour adjacente à celle de ses amis, elle ne pouvait donc plus voir ses amis ; à l'heure des repas aussi, puisqu'elle devait s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Néanmoins, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se retrouver en-dehors des heures de cours. L'avantage d'avoir bien connu ses élèves c'est que l'on a une autorité naturelle sur eux, car eux aussi savent à qui ils ont affaire.

Et là, ils savaient que Hermione Granger serait aussi intransigeante que Minerva McGonagall…

« Harry, il faut que tu me prêtes la Carte du Maraudeur, dit Hermione en laissant tomber le protocole une fois le cours terminé. »

À peine la cloche avait-elle sonné que la jeune femme était sortie de devant son tableau pour aller se blottir dans les bras de Ron.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ?, répondit vivement Harry.

- George m'a dit qu'un des passages secrets qui menaient à Pré-au-Lard était à éviter. Depuis que l'école est passée sous la coupe des Mangemorts ils étaient truffés de pièges et de sorts pour empêcher les gens d'entrer ; ou de sortir, va savoir. Sauf un, qui était bloqué à cause d'un éboulement. Mais maintenant qu'on a rouvert tous les passages, on s'est rendu compte que celui-ci était particulièrement dangereux.

- Un passage éboulé ?, releva Harry. Fred et George m'avaient dit que le passage derrière le miroir du quatrième étage s'était effondré pendant notre deuxième année. La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont emprunté, c'était pendant l'hiver. »

Ron était devenu blanc comme un linge. Hermione n'en avait rien vu, étant dos à lui.

« Vous croyez que ça s'est éboulé en même temps que le couloir de la Chambre des Secrets ?, demanda lentement le rouquin. »

Silence.

« Sans doute, mais là n'est pas le problème, répondit finalement Hermione.

- C'est ce que tu dis… Harry sera sans doute d'accord avec moi mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas retourner dans le coin. »

L'un des bienfaits qu'avait apportés Voldemort, il faut l'admettre, était que la quête de ses horcruxes avait permis à Ron et Harry de se réconcilier.

« Attendez, tempéra Harry. L'entrée de la Chambre est située plus bas, elle est dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et encore, on a dû glisser longtemps pour arriver dans ce couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas devoir descendre au même niveau une fois le miroir passé ?, demanda Hermione en retour en levant les yeux au ciel. Ecoutez, j'ai seulement besoin de la Carte pour savoir quel est le bon miroir et comment l'utiliser.

- Ça ne me plaît pas, dit Ron. Pourquoi faut-il que tu y ailles ?

- Parce que si certains élèves s'avisent de sortir par là, j'aimerais qu'ils le fassent en un seul morceau, tu vois ; juste histoire qu'ils puissent revenir et faire leurs retenues…

- Sadique. Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Aucune idée ; va demander au professeur McGonagall.

- Hermione, je sais qu'elle s'est légèrement décoincée, depuis qu'elle est devenue directrice mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me tiendra au jus. Je préfère qu'on réfléchisse un peu avant de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- ''On'' ?, releva Hermione. Vous êtes des élèves, il est strictement hors de question que je vous mette en danger ! »

Harry regarda alors la jeune femme de ces yeux inexpressifs, vides, qu'il avait parfois et qui montraient la douleur de tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

« Qui a vaincu Voldemort ?, demanda le gryffondor.

- Toi, soupira le jeune professeur.

- Nous trois, répliqua le jeune homme. On a détruit ses horcruxes un à un, et aucun de nous n'aurait réussi sans l'aide des deux autres. Alors on viendra que ça te, _nous_, plaise ou non. On se sent aussi concernés par cette histoire que toi ou les autres professeurs. Combien de fois avons-nous sauvé les élèves ? »

Hermione fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

« Une fois, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion. En deuxième année quand le basilic rôdait dans le château. Parce qu'en première année, ils n'étaient pas en danger, la seule cible c'était la Pierre Philosophale. En troisième année, n'en parlons même pas : le seul en danger c'était le « rat » de Ron. En quatrième année, il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où tu étais toi-même en danger mais pas les autres. En cinquième année, ombrage était une sadique mais aucun élève n'a réellement été en danger non plus. Quant à la sixième année, c'est le même topic.

- En fait, s'esclaffa Ron, les seuls élèves en danger, à chaque fois, c'était nous ! Un troll des montagnes, un chien tricéphale, un filet du diable, un jeu d'échec géant meurtrier, des poisons, des clés volantes tueuses, un psychopathe à deux visages sur la tête, un elfe de maison qui fait du zèle pour t'aider, des –beuark- araignées géantes, un serpent au venin et au regard mortels, un loup garou, des Détraqueurs, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, un géant, un elfe de maison qui envoie la moitié de l'AD dans le Département des Mystères et les griffes des Mangemorts. Sans compter, la caverne de l'horcruxe que tu as faite avec Dumbledore, le dragon qui gardait la coupe de Poufsouffle, les pièces magiques qui se multipliait et brûlaient la chair, les gobelins, Drago –

- Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire pour sauver son père. Il ne l'aime peut-être pas beaucoup mais il reste son père…

- Je sais. Bref, et à chaque fois qui courait les risques ? Nous ; et ceux qui nous suivaient quand il y en avait… »

Harry s'impatientait.

« Bon alors, on y va ensemble, oui ou non ? »

Ron hocha de la tête. Hermione soupira avant de répondre :

« Tous les trois…

- Tous les quatre, vous voulez dire. »

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Drago Malfoy était à la porte de la salle. Il entra, prit la main que lui tendait Harry avant d'embrasser le gryffondor et se blottir dans ses bras.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser mon homme courir des dangers alors que moi je serai tranquillement assis au coin du feu.

- Mais, Drago protesta Hermione, tu ne peux pas…

- Tu oublies que j'ai suivi l'enseignement privilégié du Prince, la coupa le serpentard. »

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Hermione n'avait pas étudié le livre de potions de Rogue… et il y avait des choses –sorts, potions- qu'il avait créées lui-même. Il y avait donc finalement des connaissances qui manquaient à son répertoire et seul Drago les avaient ; et même plus car il avait acquis ses connaissances du Prince lui-même, pas de notes griffonnées en bordure de page.

« Bon, très bien, lâcha-t-elle. L'enseignement du Prince pourrait se révéler utile. Mais je ne veux personne d'autre, compris ? En plus, je vous laisse sciemment violer le règlement parce qu'on va sans doute sortir de l'enceinte de l'école et vous n'avez pas le droit. Surtout que l'opération se fera de nuit…

- On s'apprête déjà à violer le règlement, ''Professeur'' ?, fit une voix féminine moqueuse. »

Tous quatre tournèrent la tête pour voir Ginny Weasley entrer, main dans la main avec Neville Londubat. À l'extérieur du cercle d'amis, Harry et elle faisaient croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble car si le monde sorcier avait appris que le Survivant, l'Elu, le grand Harry Potter était homosexuel, ç'aurait été une catastrophe. Mais à l'intérieur de ce cercle d'amis, tout le monde savait avec qui étaient réellement Harry et Ginny.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez venir aussi, supplia Hermione d'une voix lasse.

- Qui était là avec vous au Département des Mystères ?, demanda Ginny. »

Ils commençaient vraiment à la fatiguer avec leurs questions.

« Bon, très bien, céda-t-elle. Super, on est six, maintenant…

- Sept, rectifia Neville, gêné. »

Une tête se pencha dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa les autres d'un air rêveur.

« Oh, bonjour tout le monde, dit simplement Luna Lovegood. »

Sept ! Ils étaient sept ! Son groupe d'_une_ personne était monté à _sept_ en l'espace de cinq minutes ! Hermione bouillait intérieurement.

« Parfait, reprit Harry. Alors rendez-vous ce soir, minuit, dans le couloir aux miroirs du quatrième étage. »

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Voilà que Harry avait pris les choses en main, comme à son habitude. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait, car elle n'avait jamais été une meneuse, mais c'était Harry maintenant qui menait leur expédition. C'était lui qui prendrait toutes les décisions qu'il voudrait durant leur périple et Hermione n'avait pas confiance. Le garçon avait tendance à faire des choix sans réfléchir...

Et voilà ! Maintenant, il ne tient qu'à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour voir si je continue ^_^  
Nan je blague, vous aurez la suite quoi qu'il advienne, surtout que la fic est déjà écrite donc je pourrai pas y changer grand chose, malheureusement. Mais tout commentaire est bon à prendre pour mes prochaines fics ou, qui sait, les prochains chapitres... Quoi ? Qui a dit qu eje voulais me remettre à Jeu de Carte et écrire une suite ?


	9. Chapter 9

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, pas grand-chose à rajouter, sinon que le nombre de mes fidèles faiblit T_T Mais où êtes-vous donc ! _'

Plus de reviews, à part pour les nouveaux ^_^ (merci miruru-sensei), plus d'ajouts aux auteurs favoris (uais je sais, une fois que c'est fait on peut pas le refaire juste pour faire plaisir à un auteur pleurnichard qui se plaint de pas avoir une boîte mail assez pleine de notifications ^_^)

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE M, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Ce chapitre ne contient pas de scène de lemon HarryxDray (eh oui, toujours pas), mais rassurez-vous, il y en aura une à la clé, même si, je le rappelle encore et toujours, ce n'est pas LE couple phare de ce nouveau chapitre... ;-)

Mais ça, vous allez devoir le lire vous-même ! ^_^

* * *

Minuit. Des formes sortaient des maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard. Elles se faufilaient dans le noir, se cachant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.

« Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ?, demandèrent les premiers arrivés. »

Il s'agissait bien sûr de Harry et Ron.

« Si on s'était faits attraper, tu crois qu'on serait là ?, demanda Ginny avec son sens de la répartie habituel en arrivant avec Neville.

- 'One point', commenta Ron. Vous savez où est Hermione ? »

Comme en réponse à sa question, une chouette surgit des ténèbres pour se poser parmi eux.

« Une _chouette_ ?, releva Harry. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'elle y est déjà et qu'il faut qu'on la rejoigne ?

- Attends, Harry, fit Ron le regard sur le volatile. Les plumes en bataille autour de la tête, ça ne te rappelle pas…

- HERMIONE ! »

Harry s'était à moitié étranglé en criant son nom car la chouette venait de se métamorphoser en une jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille que tous connaissaient très bien. Ron, lui, était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Depuis _quand_ sais-tu faire _ça_ ?, demanda-t-il d'une vois blanche. »

Lorsque ''HERMIONE !'', comme ils l'avaient appelée, avait fini ses recherches, il lui restait assez de temps pour apprendre un genre de métamorphose _très_ difficile : la métamorphose personnelle. Après avoir longtemps hésité sur l'animal, la jeune femme avait pu, à force d'essais ratés et de tentatives encourageantes adopter l'apparence d'une chouette à la tête entourée d'une couronne de touffes de plumes qui n'était pas sans rappeler la crinière blond vénitien de l'ex-gryffondor.

« Oh, depuis pas longtemps, répondit-elle évasive.

- Frimeuse, lança Drago d'un ton moqueur. Tu as failli les tuer sur place, les pauvres choux. »

Hermione eut une mine satisfaite et Harry passa à autre chose :

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? Neville et Ginny sont arrivés ensemble, Hermione est ici, Drago aussi, Ron et moi… où est Luna ?

- Euh… elle est à côté du miroir juste derrière toi, Harry, répondit Ginny en pointant du doigt le dit miroir. »

Harry se retourna.

« Luna ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir que tu étais arrivée ?

- J'ai oublié. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ; ils n'étaient pas aidés.

« J'avais la tête ailleurs, fit la serdaigle en montrant le miroir. Je suis sûre que celui-ci est possédé par un trongul farceur. Ces bêtes-là sont très vicieuses : elles se mettent dans les surfaces réfléchissantes et s'ingénient à renvoyer un reflet peu flatteur de tout ce qui passe devant. »

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne relevèrent pas.

« Bon, c'est quel miroir ?, demanda Hermione. »

Harry prit sa cape d'une main pour pouvoir sortir la carte du Maraudeur de sa robe et il commença à marcher, suivi de près par les autres. S'arrêtant devant un miroir, Harry écarquilla les yeux et lut à voix haute ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin :

« _Si devant le Gardien tu veux un jour passer  
Alors son œil félin tu vas devoir tromper.  
L'abuser est gamin, et même à ta portée.  
C'est juste sous ta main, la solution aisée._ »

Le gryffondor froissa la carte et la cape qu'il tenait. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Depuis le début, il s'était attendu à ce que la carte lui montrât son personnage tapoter le miroir en prononçant une formule, comme elle l'avait fait pour la statue de sorcière bossue pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et bien d'autres passages secrets, encore. Mais là, c'était complètement incompréhensible. Il montra la carte aux autres qui se montrèrent tout aussi abasourdis. Hermione, elle, avait l'esprit qui fonctionnait à mille à l'heure.

« Je suis sûre que la solution est évidente…

- Une solution ?, répéta Ron. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Enfin, ça se voit que c'est une énigme, non ?

- Allons voir Rogue, décréta Harry.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Harry, fit Hermione, je te rappelle qu'il est minuit passé et que je suis censée être seule à m'occuper de ça. De toute façon, je suis la seule parmi nous sept à connaître le mot de passe pour le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Alors, c'est d'accord, tu as raison, il faut parler à son portrait vu que c'est lui qui a créé la carte mais je ne vais pas aller le faire en pleine nuit. Je propose qu'on retourne se coucher ; je m'en occupe demain et on se retrouve à la même heure. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils se quittèrent.

* * *

Des coups retentirent à la porte. La directrice se détourna des portraits, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix calme. »

Hermione entra dans le bureau.

« Hermione, fit la directrice avec un air ravi. Asseyez-vous, une tasse de thé ?

- Non, merci, ça ira, Minerva.

- Comment se passent vos cours ?, demanda Minerva avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.

- Ah ? Et pour quoi donc ?, fit la directrice en suspendant son geste.

- Le passage derrière le miroir. »

La mine de la directrice s'assombrit.

« Quel est le problème ?

- Pour entrer il y a une énigme.

- Etrange, je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir remarqué d'énigme sur quelque miroir que ce soit dans le château…

- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas sur le miroir. Ce qui nous emmène à ce que j'allais vous demander.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Je voudrais parler au professeur Rogue.

- Je suis ici, Granger, répliqua la voix grinçante de l'ex-maître des potions depuis son portrait derrière McGonagall.

- C'est au sujet de la Carte.

- Et bien… qu'a-t-elle ?

- C'est d'elle que vient l'énigme. »

Rogue eut l'air surpris ; et ennuyé…

« La carte ne fait que montrer ce qu'elle perçoit, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils qui, d'ordinaire étaient déjà biens froncés. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai incorporé tout ce que vous voyez dans le parchemin. Sinon, aucun des élèves de cette école ne serait visible, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que je ne les connaissais pas lorsque j'ai créé cette carte… Je suis réellement embêté, Granger, car il me semblait que la formule était ''Espirito''. Maintenant, si vous me dites qu'il y a une énigme, cela veut dire que le mot de passe a changé, depuis mon époque. »

Hermione commençait à comprendre.

« La seule personne pouvant changer les mots de passe, c'est le directeur, fit-elle. Depuis votre entrée, l'école n'a eu que le professeur Dippett qui était déjà âgé et est mort de sa belle mort pendant votre scolarité, puis le professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh ! Je vous entends, fit la voix d'Armando Dippett.

- Professeur, demanda Hermione, est-ce vous qui avez changé ce mot de passe ?

- Allons, jeune fille, je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de ce passage secret dont vous parlez.

- Ce qui nous mène à…

- Albus Dumbledore, dit Minerva. Il est absent, pour l'instant. Il doit être dans son portrait au Magen-Magot.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, poursuivit Rogue. Qu'il ait été au courant pour le passage ; il voyait tout, ici. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi il a changé ce fichu mot de passe.

- Peut-être pour empêcher les élèves d'entrer et de se mettre en danger, répondit Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Minerva en faisant 'non' de la tête. Connaissant Albus, il n'aurait jamais mis une simple énigme pour empêcher les élèves de passer mais un véritable arsenal de sorts et de pièges.

- Donc ?

- Donc les dangers qui sont directement derrière sont son œuvre !

- C'est parfait, Minerva, grinça Rogue. Et pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

- Pour empêcher les gens d'accéder à ce qu'il y a encore derrière ; quelque chose de précieux ou…

- Quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux que les dangers que lui-même a mis, compléta Hermione. Que faut-il faire, alors ?

- Allez voir George, répondit Minerva. C'est lui qui nous a averti pour les dangers derrière le miroir. Ça veut dire qu'il a dû la passer, cette énigme… Au pire, en attendant, nous pouvons réfléchir dessus, aussi. Quelle était-elle, déjà ? »

Hermione se servit alors de sa mémoire à toute épreuve et récita :

« Si devant le Gardien tu veux un jour passer  
Alors son œil félin tu vas devoir tromper.  
L'abuser est gamin, et même à ta portée.  
C'est juste sous ta main, la solution aisée. »

Minerva répéta les vers à mi-voix pour bien les retenir et Hermione disposa.

* * *

Et maintenant, à vos souris ! Nan, je vous demande pas des reviews, c'est pour fermer la fenêtre puisque je vous interdis d'aller lire d'autres fics. Et je surveille ! _'


	10. Chapter 10

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, j'arrive après une petite période d'absence mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oubliés pour autant. J'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous ont réfléchi sur la petite énigme que j'avais laissé exprès derrière moi pour compenser l'absence de Noël mais je ne pensais pas que ça vous intéresserait autant ^_^

Donc sans plus tarder, je vous mets la suite, en vous invitant au passage à aller sur http://www. fictionpress .com/u/702070/Minst_Adem.

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE M, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Ce chapitre ne contient toujours pas de scène de lemon HarryxDray (eh oui, dans cette partie là de toute façon il faudra attendre longtemps avant de l'avoir cette scène.), mais rassurez-vous, il y en aura une dans… une dizaine de chapitres -_-' Car, bien sûr, je le rappelle encore et toujours, ce n'est pas LE couple phare de cette dernière ligne droite dans l'histoire (ui une dernière ligne droite qui fait le double de ce que vous avez lu jusque là -_-')… ;-)

Mais ça, vous allez devoir le lire vous-même ! ^_^

* * *

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Le concierge leva les yeux de son bureau, qu'il contemplait jusqu'alors d'un œil vide.

« Entrez, dit-il d'une voix morne. »

Hermione entra dans le bureau en tentant de ne pas accrocher son regard sur l'oreille manquante de l'homme.

« Salut, George, fit-elle d'une voix douce en essayant de sourire. Comment ça va ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit George Weasley d'une petite voix –elle s'était transformée en murmure depuis la mort de Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer dans le passage secret du quatrième étage ?

- J'ai fait exploser un Feu Draconique, répliqua-t-il toujours avec cette voix atone. C'était la dernière fusée qu'il me restait.

- Et tu as pu passer comme ça ? »

George haussa les épaules. On avait l'impression qu'il était indifférent à tout, désormais ; et c'était sans doute vrai.

« L'énigme disait bien qu'il fallait tromper le miroir, non ?, reprit-il. Je l'ai ébloui, il ne me voyait plus, donc j'ai pu passer. Il ne renvoie que ce qu'il voit, c'est un miroir. Et quand on dit ''renvoyer'', cela ne se limite pas qu'au sens visuel mais aussi au sens physique. Je suis littéralement passé à travers lui pendant que la lumière l'aveuglait.

- Mais comment tu as su qu'il fallait faire ça ?

- J'ai décrypté l'énigme.

- Oui, d'accord. Mais comment tu l'as eue ? »

George soupira et sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir. Il le déroula sur le bureau, mit la pointe de sa baguette dessus :

« Les frères Weasley savent tout sur Poudlard. »

Et en quelques instants, des traits d'encre s'étaient répandus comme une toile d'araignée sur le parchemin, formant au final une réplique parfaite de la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Nous travaillions sur une Carte du Maraudeur, version améliorée. Je l'ai terminée sans lui, même si c'était son projet… Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la commercialiser, alors que c'était notre but, à la base… »

De toute façon, George ne voulait plus rien commercialiser du tout ; il avait passé l'affaire que son frère et lui tenaient à leur ami, Lee Jordan. Sans Fred, les fameux ''Frères Weasley'' n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Aussi George avait-il accepté la demande de Poudlard qui cherchait un nouveau concierge, Argus Rusard ayant pris sa retraite après le départ de Peeves –ça n'était plus assez drôle sans l'esprit frappeur. Personne ne connaissait mieux l'école que George et il était devenu intransigeant sur les gadgets, les farces et attrapes magiques, qu'il voulait à tout prix bannir de son existence.

« Je peux te l'emprunter ?, demanda Hermione en montrant la carte. »

George eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules que Hermione interpréta comme un 'oui'. Levant sa baguette, George dit alors :

« Cette carte peut aussi montrer d'autres lieux : des villes, des maisons, des cryptes, ou tout ce qui a eu un jour ou l'autre un quelconque plan de dessiné, fusse-t-il oublié aujourd'hui. Ca ne marche pas avec les lieux incartables, bien entendu. Cette carte ne se limite pas à l'école comme la Carte du Maraudeur. »

Il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le papier et dit :

« Les frères Weasley savent tout sur Le Terrier. »

Et, contre toute attente, les lignes de Poudlard disparurent pour être remplacées par d'autres, formant le plan de la maison familiale des Weasley.

« Les frères Weasley savent tout sur Hermione Granger. »

Et les lignes formèrent de nouveau le plan de Poudlard.

« C'est fantastique !, s'exclama Hermione. Merci mille fois, George ! »

Elle l'embrasse sur les deux joues avant de sortir en trombe, la carte à la main. Tout en retournant dans le bureau de la directrice, la jeune femme réfléchissait.

''Empêcher le miroir de renvoyer les images…'' Malheureusement pour elle, la seule boutique de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-Lard avait fermé lorsque l'enseigne de Fred et George avait changé de mains. Résultat : elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Un sort d'éblouissement ? Ils étaient sept ; si elle ne voulait pas s'épuiser à la tâche, il faudrait qu'ils entrent tous en même temps et la largeur du miroir ne le permettait pas. Un sort de ténèbres, alors ? Même topo. Comment faire pour que le miroir ne les voie pas ? C'est alors que Hermione eut une illumination.

« Hermione, fit Minerva alors que le jeune professeur était à peine entré dans le bureau. Je crois que nous avons déchiffré l'énigme : ''Si devant le Gardien tu veux un jour passer''. Nous avons pensé que le miroir lui-même était ce Gardien vu qu'il vous empêchait d'avancer. ''Alors son œil félin tu vas devoir tromper''. Il faut que vous trompiez sa vigilance, faites en sorte qui ne vous voit pas. ''L'abuser est gamin, et même à ta portée''. Rien à dire, c'est le vers suivant qui est le plus intéressant. ''Elle est là sous ta main, la solution aisée''. Il semble que quelqu'un en particulier ait un message à recevoir ; une solution toute simple que le lecteur de cette énigme aurait sous la main. Aurait-ce un rapport avec la carte ? »

Hermione venait de revoir très nettement la cape d'invisibilité que Harry tenait dans sa main alors qu'il lisait l'énigme. Cela coïncidait parfaitement avec son idée.

« Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Je pense plutôt que ça a à voir avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

- La… mais cela voudrait dire qu'Albus avait prévu que Potter y aille, avec sa carte et sa cape ? »

Albus Dumbledore venait une fois de plus de faire preuve de son incroyable intelligence. Il avait apparemment anticipé la nomination de Hermione comme professeur, sa désignation pour cette mission, et aussi le fait qu'elle n'y irait pas seule… Et ce voilà 2 ans de ça.

« C'est ce que je pense en effet. Il savait que si Harry venait à s'intéresser à ce problème, il y irait de nuit avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur.

- Donc le moyen de déjouer la réflexion du miroir c'est de se rendre invisible grâce à la cape. Comment a fait George ?

- Il l'a ébloui avec un feu d'artifice qu'il avait ''sous la main'', comme vous dites. Je crois que l'énigme lui était d'abord adressée pour pouvoir ensuite s'adresser à Harry.

- Il avait donc aussi prévu que George se rendrait là-bas… Mais comment ? Et comment George a-t-il pu être au courant de l'énigme ?

- Je peux répondre à la seconde question, dit Hermione en sortant la carte que lui avait prêtée le jumeau. Les frères Weasley savent tout sur Poudlard, prononça-t-elle en tapotant le parchemin avec sa baguette. »

Et la carte s'afficha. Minerva McGonagall en eut la respiration coupée.

« Ainsi, il y en avait deux, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui et non. C'est le prototype d'un produit qui aurait dû être commercialisé si seulement… Fred et George s'occupaient encore de leur affaire. »

Hermione avait réussi à contourner la difficulté. Chose étrange, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire… La directrice referma la bouche pour se ressaisir et dit :

« Bien, Hermione. Ceci étant résolu vous n'avez plus qu'à retourner là-bas ce soir avec la cape de Potter et entrer enfin dans le passage secret. »

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de cette solution de l'énigme ? Ui je sais, je n'y aurais moi-même pas pensé si on me l'avait soumise… je sais pas ce que j'avais pris ce jour-là pour penser comme ça, mais bon ^_^

À la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 2

Minuit. Les sept compagnons se réunirent de nouveau devant le miroir.

« Alors ?, demanda Harry à Hermione. Tu sais comment passer ?

- J'ai été voir George, répondit la jeune femme. C''a été déprimant au possible. Il se laisse complètement dépérir depuis que Fred est… enfin, a…

Le jeune professeur jeta un œil à Ginny dont le visage s'était fermé et ne poursuivit pas. Ron, quant à lui, avait eu la même réaction que sa sœur.

- Ils étaient jumeaux, dit Luna. Et les jumeaux sont extrêmement proches.

- Dites, intervint Drago. Vous ne croyez pas que… Fred et George… tous les deux… enfin, je veux dire… »

Le serpentard faisait de grands gestes avec les mains tout en parlant, mimant comme deux choses qui s'emboîtaient.

« Drago, tu es écœurant, dit Ginny complètement dégoûtée. »

On aurait cru qu'elle hésitait entre lui cracher dessus ou lui vomir sur les chaussures. Ron avait les oreilles en feu.

« Ils étaient _frères_, ajouta Hermione.

- Oui, mais _jumeaux_, objecta le blondinet. Et puis, sincèrement, est-ce que vous les avez déjà vus avec des filles ? Les seules fois où ils avaient des copines, c'est quand ils avaient besoin de cavalières. De toutes, façon, il faut avouer qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, tous les deux ; on ne peut pas le nier.

- La ferme, Drago, dit Ron entre ses dents. Ça t'amuse de salir la mémoire de notre frère ? De piétiner George comme du fumier dans l'état où il est ? Tu es une pourriture, Drago. Mangemort ou pas, tu es une pourriture. »

La remarque frappa le garçon de plein fouet. Troublé il baissa les yeux au sol. Harry lui lança discrètement un regard compatissant du genre : _''excuse-le, mais met-toi à sa place, aussi''_. Hermione essaya de dissiper l'embrouille en passant à la suite :

« Bien. Voilà comment nous allons procéder : nous allons un à un revêtir la cape d'invisibilité, passer à travers le miroir et utiliser un sortilège de répulsion pour envoyer la cape au suivant. Compris ?

- Mais Her-, commença à protester Harry.

- Ça va marcher, faites-moi confiance. »

Le gryffondor ne poursuivit pas, même s'il alimentait de sérieuses réserves ; et Hermione et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Harry, toi d'abord. Et veille à ce que rien ne dépasse, ça serait ennuyeux qu'une partie de toi reste en arrière. »

Harry se figea, les cheveux hérissés (enfin, plus que d'habitude), une sueur glacée dans la nuque. Il ramena donc les pans de la cape contre lui, la collant au plus près de son corps pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse bouger, et partit lentement, précautionneusement, vers le miroir. Après un moment de silence, ils entendirent :

« _Repulso_ ! »

Et Neville se reçut la cape en pleine tête. Son corps eut même l'air légèrement comique, ainsi décapité... Il disparut, puis vint le tour de Ginny, celui de Luna, celui de…

« Non Drago, dit Hermione. Ron d'abord. »

Le blondinet eut l'air désemparé mais tendit la cape à Ron qui s'en saisit en jetant un regard noir au garçon. Lorsqu'il eût disparu, Hermione s'expliqua à voix basse :

« Evitons de te laisser avec Ron ou Ginny sans que je sois là pour calmer le jeu. Laissons-les se calmer, d'accord ?

- Tu sais, Hermione, je

- Oui, le coupa la jeune femme. Tu ne voulais blesser personne ; mais la prochaine fois, ait un peu plus de respect pour les personnes disparues, surtout en présence de leurs proches. Certains ne le méritent peut-être pas mais Fred, quand même, était quelqu'un de bien… Okay ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Bon, j'y vais. Ensuite, ce sera toi. Et arrête de faire la tête !, fit la fille avant de disparaître. »

Drago réceptionna la cape que lui envoya Hermione une fois qu'elle fut passée et pénétra à son tour dans le miroir. Lui qui avait l'air si vrai deux secondes auparavant paraissait n'être devenu qu'une illusion. Le serpentard passa au travers, comme si la surface réfléchissante eût été un fantôme. Lorsque le miroir fut derrière lui, il rendit sa cape à Harry et attendit la suite. Ron évitait soigneusement son regard. Ginny, au contraire, le regardait avec insistance avec l'impression qu'elle avait appris un ou deux trucs de son copain le basilic ; comme la morsure empoisonnée, par exemple… Sans un mot, ils amorcèrent la longue descente de l'escalier en colimaçon qui les narguait juste en face d'eux. Mais tout tourna mal (c'est le cas de le dire avec ce type d'escaliers) lorsque les marches s'inclinèrent brutalement, transformant du même coup l'escalier en toboggan. Tous les sept se mirent alors à rouler, dégringoler, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse de pointe tellement la descente était longue. Aucun ne savait comment contrer le maléfice, sauf Hermione, mais elle était bien consciente que, à cette vitesse, remettre les marches droites se révèlerait très douloureux. Cela dit après cinq bonnes minutes de glissade, elle eut quand même la présence d'esprit de faire apparaître d'immenses coussins bien moelleux pour les réceptionner.

« _Pourquoi_, non mais, _pourquoi_ ?, demanda Ron excédé. _Pourquoi_ faut-il toujours que les escaliers de cette école nous fassent ce genre de tours ?

- Peut-être qu'ils s'ennuient et qu'ils veulent s'amuser, répliqua Neville un brin barbouillé (il partit dégobiller dans un coin ; bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être plus qu'un brin).

- Ou peut-être que la personne qui a conçu tous ces pièges cherchait-elle à tuer ceux qui entreraient par ici, répliqua Harry d'un ton acide. Merci, Hermione ; sans toi, on se serait écrasés comme de vieilles pommes pourries.

- Eh ! Qui c'est que tu traites de vieille pourrie ?, s'exclama Ginny.

- Euh… Dites, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, fit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Regardez… »

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait les yeux levés vers quelque chose ; ils firent de même…

« Oh non, fit Harry.

- C'est -, commença Ron.

- Un filet du Diable, firent Hermione et Neville, chacun fin connaisseur. »

La plante géante, aux tentacules si dangereux, grouillait, frémissait de partout, balançant ses tiges et ses lianes à la recherche d'une quelconque proie.

« Ça ne va pas recommencer !, explosa Harry. _Encore_ ?

- Calme-toi, Harry, dit Drago d'un ton calme en lui prenant le bras. »

Le gryffondor inspira puis souffla.

« Comment on avait fait ?, demanda-t-il.

- On avait allumé un feu pour l'occuper, parce que –

- Les filets du Diable détestent la lumière et la chaleur, termina Neville. »

Hermione fit alors naître un de ces feux verts dont elle avait le secret et que tout le monde soupçonnait être une création de la jeune femme ; fameux feux qui pouvaient brûler n'importe où, sans combustible et qui ne craignaient pas l'humidité. La plante ramena tous ses tentacules vers elle, se rétracta dans un gargouillis horrible.

« Vite !, cria le jeune professeur. »

Et ils coururent tous vers l'unique sortie.

« Bon, c'était assez facile, non ?, demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir derrière la salle. »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que des regards noirs, surtout de la part de Neville qui était malheureusement asthmatique ; eh oui, tout le monde n'a pas une forme à tout casser comme le joueur de quidditch qu'il était.

« Merlin, on est où, là ?, demanda Ron en regardant la voûte de pierre au-dessus de lui. »

Harry sortit sa carte qui se révéla être complètement vierge ; la seule, d'ailleurs, avec Luna, à l'être (vierge). Harry eut l'air complètement dépité. Ca voulait dire qu'ils étaient sortis de l'enceinte de l'école.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Hermione. Nous avons toujours… _ça_. »

L'ex-gryffondor sortit la carte de George des replis de sa robe (et après on dit que c'est les gars qui aiment frimer avec leurs nouveaux gadgets !). Elle était redevenue blanche, sans doute équipée d'un sort d'auto-effacement. Hermione pointa sa baguette dessus :

« - Les frères Weasley savent tout sur Harry Potter. »

Et la carte montra l'endroit où il était, ainsi que les gens qui étaient aux alentours.

« Ca ne va pas du tout, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Neville.

- D'après la carte, on serait sous les champs derrière Pré-au-Lard.

- Quoi !, s'exclama Ron. Mais on a fait 20 mètres, tout au plus…

- À moins que…

- Que quoi ?, s'impatienta Harry.

- Si ! À moins que l'on ait tous touché en même temps un portauloin.

- Mais on n'a rien touché ! On a dégringolé l'escalier…

- Et bien oui : l'escalier ! C'est pour ça qu'on tournait autant et si vite : on était en train de transplaner.

- Bon, et maintenant ?, demanda Luna avec son éternelle habitude de tailler très vite dans le vif du sujet.

- Avançons, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, répondit Hermione. »

Harry était fasciné par la carte que tenait Hermione.

« Où tu l'as eue ?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est George qui me l'a prêtée. Et NON, tu ne l'auras pas. »

Harry ferma la bouche sur la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler et se tut, boudeur. Ils avançaient dans un couloir qui, pour être haut, n'en était pas forcément large non plus, compte tenu de ses proportions. Mais il laissait quand même assez de marche pour que trois personnes puissent marcher de front sans toucher les bords. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, Ron commença à avoir sérieusement faim et défit un bonbon pour se l'enfourner. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione intervint :

« Tu ne trouves pas que l'on a quelque chose de mieux à faire, Ron ?

- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim, moi…

- Enfin, Ron ! Il est presque 1h du matin !

- Et alors ? Les aventures, ça creuse. »

Ils furent plongés dans silence, marchant le long de l'interminable couloir ; silence ponctué à partir d'un certain point de ''c'est long'', ''quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?'' ou encore de soupirs bruyants. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que quelque chose déteignit dans le fond musical :

« Le Petit Poucet, fit Luna.

- Le _quoi_ ?, demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant. »

Les autres firent de même.

« Le Petit Poucet. Il y a quelqu'un devant nous qui a laissé des emballages de bonbons derrière lui, comme l'enfant du conte avec ses cailloux.

- Tiens, tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul, fit Ron en prenant Hermione à parti qui, elle, préféra ne pas répondre.

- Ca voudrait dire que quelqu'un est déjà venu ?

- Et serait même peut-être encore là, répondit Harry d'une voix tendue.

- Continuons, nous verrons bien, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. »


	12. Chapter 12

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 2

Alors ? On a passé de bonnes fêtes ? Pour ma part ça n'a pas vraiment été gai ; plutôt que de les passer en famille ou entres amis ma mère a préféré sortir le grand jeu avec la belle vaisselle les toasts etc. pour… 3 personnes. -_-'

M'enfin ! Aujourd'hui, comme je vois que vous êtes à court de reviews, à force, j'ai décidé, dans un grand élan de la modeste générosité qui me caractérise… *SBAFF* T_T

Bref, j'ai décidé d'allonger les chapitres, et pas qu'un peu, vous avez dû le remarquer avec mon dernier chapitre.

Donc vous allez pouvoir vous régaler…

J'en profite au passage pour faire ma publicité car je rappelle que j'ai aussi une fiction yaoi qui vous attend sur http://www. fictionpress .com/s/2757594/1/Geoffroy et d'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, je voudrais vous présenter une fiction qui risque de se transformer en roman, bien que le prmier chapitre n'ait été posté qu'hier : http://www. Fictionpress .com/s/2759324/1/Alchemy

Et voilà ! Donc sans plus tarder, je vous mets la suite…

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE MA, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Ce chapitre ne contient toujours pas de scène de lemon HarryxDray (ne vous en faites pas c'est pour LE PROCHAIN !). Car, bien sûr, je le rappelle encore et toujours, même si ce n'est pas LE couple phare de cette dernière ligne droite, on a quand même le droit de se faire plaisir…

* * *

Harry était fasciné par la carte que tenait Hermione.

« Où tu l'as eue ?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est George qui me l'a prêtée. Et NON, tu ne l'auras pas. »

Harry ferma la bouche sur la question qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler et se tut, boudeur. Ils avançaient dans un couloir qui, pour être haut, n'en était pas forcément large non plus, compte tenu de ses proportions. Mais il laissait quand même assez de marche pour que trois personnes puissent marcher de front sans toucher les bords. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, Ron commença à avoir sérieusement faim et défit un bonbon pour se l'enfourner. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione intervint :

« Tu ne trouves pas que l'on a quelque chose de mieux à faire, Ron ?

- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai faim, moi…

- Enfin, Ron ! Il est presque 1h du matin !

- Et alors ? Les aventures, ça creuse. »

Ils furent plongés dans silence, marchant le long de l'interminable couloir ; silence ponctué à partir d'un certain point de ''c'est long'', ''quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?'' ou encore de soupirs bruyants. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que quelque chose déteignit dans le fond musical :

« Le Petit Poucet, fit Luna.

- Le _quoi_ ?, demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant. »

Les autres firent de même.

« Le Petit Poucet. Il y a quelqu'un devant nous qui a laissé des emballages de bonbons derrière lui, comme l'enfant du conte avec ses cailloux.

- Tiens, tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul, fit Ron en prenant Hermione à parti qui, elle, préféra ne pas répondre.

- Ca voudrait dire que quelqu'un est déjà venu ?

- Et serait même peut-être encore là, répondit Harry d'une voix tendue.

- Continuons, nous verrons bien, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. »

Ils reprirent leur route en silence jusqu'au moment où Luna pointa du menton vers le sol et annonça :

« Là. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Harry ramassa le bout de papier, dont Ron se saisit brusquement en s'exclamant :

« Eh, mais c'est le mien !

- Pardon ?, releva Drago.

- C'est le mien, je te dis. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille : ce sont des bonbons de Fred et George. Ils ne les avaient pas encore commercialisés. »

Drago se précipita sur le mur pour se cogner la tête dessus, comme espérant qu'il allait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

« On… tourne… en… rond… de… puis… tout… à… l'heure… !, parvint-il à articuler entre deux coups de tête contre la pierre.

- Un enchantement de Boucle Infinie, dit Hermione d'un ton expert en essayant d'ignorer les glapissements du serpentard. Bon, Drago, fait demi-tour ; moi je pars devant. Arrête-toi dès que tu me vois. »

Le jeune blond ne sembla pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais s'exécuta. Ce fut lorsque les deux s'arrêtèrent que tout le monde comprit. Ils pouvaient voir Drago de dos devant Hermione de face (elle était pourtant partie de l'autre côté, non ?) et, justement, de l'autre côté, Hermione de dos devant Drago de face… Ils virent alors les deux Hermiones lever leur baguette et l'agiter de gauche à droite, comme si elles raturaient quelque chose. Les doubles disparurent instantanément.

« Un jour, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sortilège, lui dit Drago.

- Bon, on y va ?, se contenta de répondre Hermione. »

Ils poursuivirent leur route un instant puis se retrouvèrent face à une immense porte à double-battant.

« Alors ça, je connais, dit Ron en se retroussant les manches la baguette à la main. _Alohomora_ ! »

Et… rien ne se produisit. Ginny soupira :

« Ron, tu le fais exprès ou c'est naturel ? Cette porte n'a pas de serrure, tu le vois, non ? »

Et, en effet, ils constatèrent que l'œil perçant de la rouquine avait encore frappé : la porte semblait être complètement dépourvue de serrure. Néanmoins, à y regarder de plus près, la surface d'ébène n'était pas lisse pour autant. De fines rayures parcouraient sa surface se croisant et s'entrecroisant.

« Je suis sûre que c'est notre indice, dit Hermione. Mais il faudrait rendre les traits plus visibles que l'on puisse reculer et avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Ça je crois que c'est à Harry de le faire, intervint Drago. »

Seul le serpentard avait remarqué que les gonds de la porte n'étaient autres que de petits serpents d'argent. Il faut dire que cet animal lui sautait aux yeux tant il l'avait vu, en vrai comme en représentations, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Harry se prépara alors mentalement, avant de prononcer dans un fourchlang impeccable :

« Révèle-toi. »

Drago n'avait rien entendu, tant il était absorbé par ses pensées. Quelque chose clochait ; mais quoi ?

« Harry, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, là… »

Pas de réponse.

« Harry ? »

Drago se retourna et vit les autres, les yeux écarquillés, en train de regarder la porte.

« Vous pourriez répondre, au moins ! »

Rien. Drago passa la main devant les yeux de Harry, dont le regard ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. D'ailleurs, le serpentard se rendit compte que les yeux du gryffondor ne cillaient même pas. Harry ne clignait pas des yeux ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Drago pour lui-même. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient faire ici… On s'en fiche, tirons profit de la situation ! »

Drago n'était pas un serpentard pour rien. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du brun et colla son front au sien, son regard d'acier ayant soudain pris un éclat malsain. Drago embrassa Harry avec fougue mais se résigna :

« Bon, dit-il avec un soupir. Tu ne me serviras à rien dans cet état, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. _Protego_ !, cria-t-il en se retournant vers le serpent d'argent qui les narguait sur la surface noire de la porte. »

Le maléfice qu'aurait dû subir le garçon en croisant le regard du monstre fut aussitôt renvoyé vers la porte. Un horrible sifflement s'éleva alors que le dessin fondait littéralement au sol.

« Zguizpasse ?, demanda Ron si rapidement qu'on eut peine à le suivre.

- Malédiction de la Méduse, ou Regard du Basilic, comme vous voulez ; voilà « zguizpasse ». C'est un enchantement que le Prince avait créé et qui confère à l'utilisateur la capacité de figer quiconque croise son regard pendant un temps donné. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'un sort du Prince fait ici. Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il pouvait être lancé sur des objets.

- J'ai compris, dit Hermione d'un air pensif. Quand Harry a ordonné au dessin de s'afficher, il a déclenché le sort.

- Oui, mais comment ?, demanda Neville.

- Un sortilège de Substitution, intervint Luna d'une voix calme et posée. Lancé à la place du sort que l'on veut réellement lancer, il permet d'activer le sort concerné lorsque la formule de remplacement est prononcée.

- Ca te dérangerait d'être plus explicite ?, demanda Ron d'un ton vif.

- Ce qu'elle essaye de dire, répliqua Ginny qui était ''Lunalingue'', c'est que la personne qui a lancé ce sortilège sur la porte a aussi lancé un sortilège en même temps pour que le Regard du Basilic ne s'active que lorsque certains mots seraient prononcés. Et ces mots, c'étaient –

- Révèle-toi, dans la langue des serpents.

- Mais _comment_ un sort du Prince s'est-il retrouvé là ?, répéta Drago.

- Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a posé, dit Hermione. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le mot de passe du miroir a été changé, puisque le Prince, Rogue, a été directeur…

- Tu peux expliquer ?, demanda Ron d'une voix pâteuse car il était perdu depuis que Rogue leur avait appris que c'était un sort du Prince.

- Un mot de passe ne peut être changé que par un directeur. Tu le saurais si tu avais lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Or, disais-je, ce miroir ne proposait pas d'énigmes avant… une minute. Non, c'est impossible puisque Rogue n'était pas au courant pour le nouveau mot de passe ; c'est son portrait qui me l'a dit.

- Tu sais, dit Neville, ça ne serait pas la première fois que Rogue nous mentirait…

- Il est tenu de servir les intérêts de la directrice, répliqua Hermione. En présence de McGonagall, il est obligé de dire la vérité. Cela voudrait dire que le mot de passe a bel et bien été changé par Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore connaissait un sort du _Prince_ ?

- Apparemment oui. Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer la quantité de sortilèges de magie noire qu'il connaissait ; j'ai trouvé de ces livres dans sa bibliothèque… »

Rien que d'y penser, ça faisait froid dans le dos.

« Sans doute un souvenir de ce bon vieux Grindelwald, fit Harry d'un ton morne en faisant référence à l'ami d'enfance du vieux magicien et qui était devenu le mage noir le plus craint du monde sorcier après Voldemort. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a après ?

- On ne saura qu'en avançant, répondit Ron. Et comme on sait comment marche cette porte… Oufre-toi ! »

Son fourchlang avait un énorme défaut de prononciation mais il n'y eut que Harry pour le percevoir. Malgré tout, l'ordre du rouquin fonctionna et les deux battants commencèrent lentement à se séparer.

« Vous avez vu, hein ?, demanda Ron tout fier. Vous avez vu ? Je parle fourchlang !

- C'est bon, Salazar, répliqua Ginny en affublant son frère du nom du maître des serpents. Ne t'emballe pas. »

Et ils franchirent le pas de la porte. Ce qui les frappa ensuite, ce fut la sensation de vide au-dessus d'eux. Et en effet, lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, ils se rendirent compte que le plafond s'élevait à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'étendait en une large voûte. Lorsque Drago s'aperçut que les murs, eux, s'arrêtaient à 4 ou 5 mètres de hauteur, il se retourna vers les autres et dit :

« Faites-moi la courte-échelle, je vais voir ce qu'il a autour. »

Après un moment de râlements, une colonne fut formée avec Drago sur les épaules de Harry, lui-même sur les épaules de Neville qui était sur celles de Ron. Drago posa les mains sur le bord du mur auquel la colonne se tenait et se hissa légèrement pour jeter un œil. Son cri leur parvint alors très distinctement…

« Ah ! Des pieds ! »

… du dessous. Tous baissèrent la tête et lorsqu'ils reconnurent la tête blonde posée au sol, la colonne fut comme ébranlée et s'écroula. Harry se remit aussitôt sur pied et poussa les autres pour les empêcher de blesser la précieuse tête. Mais celle-ci avait disparu.

« Drago !

- Je suis là, Harry… »

Drago pendait lamentablement du mur, ne voulant pas en lâcher le bord de peur de se faire mal en tombant. Harry le réceptionna donc en douceur et le serra fort dans ses bras. Par les mille sorts de Dumbledore, il s'était fait un sang de dragon !

« Encore une Boucle Infinie ?, releva Drago à l'attention de Hermione qui opina du chef. Tu ne peux pas l'enlever ?

- Pas quand l'une des deux extrémités et solide ; comme le sol, ici.

- On n'a plus qu'à avancer en aveugles, alors, dit Ron.

- Attends, le stoppa sa copine. »

Elle fit alors apparaître au sol, disposées en éventail, sept pelotes de laine, une pour chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir à leurs pieds le drapeau gay des moldus.

« Bien, reprit la jeune femme. Il est probable que nous soyons confrontés à un labyrinthe : on a passé l'énigme du Sphinx, les têtes multiples de l'Hydre, et on vient de passer la Méduse. Apparemment, on ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir à la manière d'Icare et de Dédale. Donc, chacun prend une pelote et la déroule à partir de maintenant. On se séparera au fur et à mesure ; et un conseil, prenez toujours la même direction, ça évite de se perdre. Des questions ? »

Seul Harry comprit où Hermione voulait en venir, vu qu'ils avaient grandi dans le monde des moldus et connaissaient bien les mythes grecs, dont notamment celui de Thésée et du fil d'Ariane. Tous opinèrent néanmoins ; ils n'avaient pas d'autres idées et avaient une confiance totale en Hermione et son intelligence.

« Bien. Alors, allons-y. »

* * *

Bien, bien, bien ! Alors, vous avez tenu jusque là ? Si oui, dites le, avec une longueur de chapitres comme ça on aura fini dans 4 chapitres, voire même 3 ! ^_^

Ah, et j'oubliais… avec mon chapitre posté à la va-vite jeudi pendant la préparation du _'réveillon' _je n'ai pas pu vous souhaiter une… BONNE ANNEE !


	13. Chapter 13

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 3

Yosh ! ^_^

Comment va ? Moi aujourd'hui je vais plutôt pas mal, la rentrée a repris, j'ai pu retrouver mes amis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas. Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons nos chers élèves et leur professeur en train de se demander comment se sortir de ce foutoir.

Quoi que y en ait deux qui ont l'air plus détendu… bien plus détendu. Ils se permettent même des choses... wouaw ! *bouffée de chaleur aux joues*

JE TIENS À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE MA, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Ce chapitre contient **ENFIN** une scène de lemon HarryxDray (merci de m'avoir supporté jusque là). Car, bien sûr, je le rappelle encore et toujours, même si ce n'est pas LE couple phare de cette dernière ligne droite, on a quand même le droit de se faire plaisir…

* * *

Hermione prit la pelote bleue, Harry la rouge, Drago la verte, Neville la jaune, Ron la orange, Ginny la mauve et Luna l'indigo. Intuitivement, ils avaient chacun pris la couleur qui leur correspondait le mieux : le bleu de l'intelligence des serdaigles pour Hermione, le rouge de Gryffondor pour Harry, le vert de Serpentard pour Drago, le jaune de Poufsouffle pour Neville, le orange à mi-chemin entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour Ron, le mauve très féminin pour Ginny et l'indigo mystique pour Luna. Ils se mirent ensuite à marche, et pénétrèrent _réellement_ dans le labyrinthe. Un virage à gauche s'amorça bientôt et ils débouchèrent sur une première intersection.

« Parfait, dit Hermione, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Harry, Drago, Ron et Luna, vous prenez à gauche. Neville, Ginny et moi, on prend à droite. Vous vous rappelez tous du sortilège de la Boussole que nous avait appris Harry pendant les séances d'AD, au fait ? »

Drago leva une main timide.

« Moi non, vu que… je n'y étais pas.

- Harry, Ron et Luna le connaissent. Ils n'auront qu'à te l'apprendre en cours de route au cas où vous seriez obligés de vous séparer. Je vous conseille à tous de l'utiliser, reprit-elle en sortant sa baguette. _Pointe au Nord _! »

La baguette se mit à tourner rapidement dans la paume de la main de la jeune femme avant de s'immobiliser net.

« Donc nous allons plein ouest, conclut Hermione. La sortie est soit de l'autre côté de ce dédale, soit au milieu. Vu la tête de la voûte au-dessus de nous, on dirait que le labyrinthe est circulaire. Donc rendez-vous au centre, okay ? »

Harry, Drago, Ron et Luna opinèrent ; enfin… Luna leva surtout la tête pour observer le plafond d'un air pensif. Les deux groupes se séparèrent en silence, mais Ron avait l'air de faire la moue. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Harry se retourna, inquiet par l'expression inhabituellement concentrée du rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- _Pourquoi_ a-t-il fallu qu'elle me mette avec Loufoca ? Elle a foutu les couples ensemble mais, elle, elle préfère partir avec Ginny et Neville ? Et, à la place, elle me balance cette barjot dans les pattes ! »

Harry fut complètement pris de court ; il n'avait pas remarqué qu'en effet les couples avaient été conservés sauf celui de Ron et Hermione. Drago intervint, car il avait déjà saisi depuis un moment la répartition des équipes qu'avait faite Hermione :

« Avec le niveau qu'elle a, il fallait forcément qu'elle soit dans le groupe de trois pour optimiser les chances de s'en sortir, en cas de problème.

- Dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à faire un groupe avec Luna et moi, s'il n'y avait que ça…

- Peut-être qu'elle n'y a pas pensé. Et peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres raisons. Harry et toi êtes passés à travers bon nombre de dangers, vous savez gérer les situations critiques. Je pense qu'elle s'est dit qu'avec vous, le groupe aurait aussi plus de chances…

- Ça veut dire qu'elle a confiance en moi ? Elle a de l'_estime_ pour moi ? »

Le visage du rouquin s'était soudain éclairé. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour le faire changer d'humeur… Ils continuèrent leur chemin, lançant fréquemment le sortilège de la Boussole pour vérifier leur progression, jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent face à un embranchement.

« Euh… on se sépare ?, proposa Drago. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, dit Ron content de prendre les choses en main, Harry tu devrais prendre Luna avec toi et Drago viendra avec moi. Elle est la plus faible du groupe et toi tu es le plus fort, ça rééquilibrerait.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Harry à la surprise du roux. Je pense qu'il faudrait conserver l'idée de départ et garder les couples. »

Ron eut un regard soupçonneux.

« Et puis ne te leurre pas sur Luna, poursuivit le brun. Je te rappelle qu'elle est même la seule à être sortie du Département des Mystères sans une égratignure. »

On eut dit une grosse claque ; Ron fut frappé par la remarque. C'était qu'elle avait duré plus longtemps que lui !

« Et elle a tenu plus longtemps que Hermione, rajouta Drago comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Elle a été prise par derrière !, objecta Ron.

- ''Prise par derrière'' ?, releva le serpentard avec un sourire en coin. »

Les oreilles du rouquin virèrent au rouge.

« Oui, enfin… tu sais de quoi je veux parler. »

Harry intervint :

« Bien. On va s'arrêter là, et on va y aller parce que, si ça se trouve, Hermione et les autres nous attendent déjà à la sortie. »

Ils se séparèrent une fois encore et marchèrent un moment.

« J'ai l'impression que plus on avance, plus on est obligés de nous diviser. On aurait pu faire toutes les galeries ensembles, on aurait été sûrs de nous en sortir. »

Harry prit le revers de la robe du serpentard et le poussa doucement contre le mur.

« Ca aurait été moins rapide, dit-il. De toute façon, quel danger veux-tu que l'on courre, ici ? À part celui de nous perdre ? »

Le gryffondor embrassa Drago.

« Et puis, on ne pourrait pas faire… _ça_. »

Harry venait de passer son doigt sur le sexe de Drago.

« Harry, tu… »

Le brun posa son index sur les lèvres du serpentard pou le faire taire et l'embrassa.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai une folle envie, depuis l'épisode de la Méduse, poursuivit Harry. »

Il l'embrassa encore, tandis que Drago se félicitait de son coup. La langue brûlante du gryffondor s'insinua entre les lèvres salées de Drago. Harry saisit l'arrière de la tête blonde, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse, tandis que son autre main remontait les pans de la robe du serpentard.

Le gryffondor glissa son genou entre les jambes de Drago et appuya sur son entrejambe. Harry embrassa encore les lèvres humides, et maintenant remplies de désir. Drago était content ; il avait réussi. Glissant sa main sous les vêtements du blond, Harry descendit et commença à embrasser la peau d'ivoire, si douce, si sensuelle et si parfumée.

Remontant un peu les vêtements, il embrassa le téton, enroula sa langue autour de la pointe durcie par le désir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harry commença à embrasser le torse, puis l'abdomen, puis il fit sensuellement cheminer sa langue jusqu'au nombril, à l'intérieur duquel il fit quelques tours. Puis la langue reprit sa route.

Hanches, taille…

Harry défit la boutonnière du pantalon de Drago et lui baissa son boxer.

Cuisse, pubis…

La bouche arrivait enfin à la base du sexe dressé du serpentard ; la langue caressa la chair palpitante, vibrante, et les lèvres se serrèrent sur le membre en érection pour décupler le désir. Puis Harry promena sa langue tout le long, avant d'embrasser le gland bombé. Harry fit alors tournoyer une nouvelle fois sa langue autour du gland, mouillant celui-ci sur un tour. Deux tours. Trois.

Drago n'en pouvait plus, son gland mouillé le rendait dingue. Harry prit le sexe du serpentard plus fermement, l'embrassa ; puis encore plus profondément. Harry commença à faire des va-et-vients ce qui fit se cambrer Drago. Un plaisir intense venait de s'emparer de lui. Le gryffondor fit encore tournoyer sa langue, happant le gland de Drago dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Le jeune blond se saisit des cheveux de Harry, qui leva la tête en cessant la fellation. Il fit promener ses lèvres humides sur le sexe en regardant le serpentard dans les yeux, puis il se leva et embrassa son compagnon, relevant les pans de sa propre robe pour défaire son pantalon.

Drago massa le sexe de Harry à travers le boxer pendant que le gryffondor le débarrassait totalement de son jean et de ses sous-vêtements. Le brun prit alors les mains du blond et les plaqua contre le mur, collant un plus le serpentard contre la surface de pierre en le poussant avec son bassin ; ou plutôt avec son _sexe_. Le contact du membre en érection de Harry électrocuta Drago mais, déjà, leurs deux corps se séparaient.

Le gryffondor s'agenouilla, le serpentard sur ses cuisses, face à lui, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Harry glissa une main sur la cuisse de Drago, suspendit son geste au-dessus de son sexe comme s'il allait le masturber, mais la main poursuivit sa route, caressant les testicules, l'entrejambe… l'anus.

Drago sentit un plaisir naître alors que le doigt en appréhendait les contours. Celui-ci s'y glissa pendant que Harry avait un mouvement de son autre main. Le gryffondor saisit son sexe et le plaça là où se trouvait son doigt.

Et il le pénétra.

Drago renversa sa tête en arrière avec un hoquet tant c'était bon. Saisissant le blond par les hanches, Harry se contracta, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le corps sensuel du serpentard. Et la folle danse de l'amour commença.

Pendant ses va-et-vients, Harry se saisit du membre en érection, si plein de désir, de son compagnon et commença à le masturber. Drago se cambra, resserra son étreinte sur la nuque du brun. Le gryffondor put alors entrer plus profondément. Ses mouvements, plus larges, étaient devenus plus saccadés.

Son sexe glissait de tout son long, du gland à la base, de la base au gland, à l'intérieur du garçon. Le plaisir se fit plus intense et ils comprirent tous deux que le moment était proche. Drago commença à accompagner Harry dans es mouvements et lui permit ainsi d'entrer encore plus profond en lui.

Mouvements saccadés, plus rapides…

Et l'explosion ; au sens propre comme au figuré. Drago se répandit sur leurs vêtements, aspergeant de semence le tissu mais aussi le menton de Harry ; Harry qui venait aussi de rafraîchir les intérieurs brûlants du serpentard…

Avec un ultime effort de volonté, le blond s'arracha au brouillard qui l'envahissait pour récupérer son sperme sur le visage du brun d'un geste las du doigt pour finalement le porter à sa bouche. Il s'affala ensuite contre le mur.

Lorsque les deux garçons eurent récupéré, ils se reboutonnèrent et séchèrent leurs robes pour rendre invisibles les traces qu'avaient laissées Drago.

Ils repartirent en silence, main dans la main ; mais si eux ne faisaient pas de bruit, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui en faisait. Ou plutôt, quelque chose…

Un rugissement terrible s'éleva. Harry et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes en un éclair en faisant volte-face.

Rien.

Le bruit reprit, plus grave, comme un grognement. À bien écouter, cela semblait venir de plus loin ; il leur semblait même qu'il résonnait un peu comme si la _chose_ était au fond d'une grotte ou quelque chose de similaire. Etait-ce… ?

« Drago, fit Harry. Si tu vois une tête de bœuf, cours. »

La remarque semblait quelque peu bizarre. Aussi, Harry détailla :

« Dans la mythologie moldue grecque, au milieu du labyrinthe se trouvait le Minotaure, un monstre d'apparence humaine mais plus grand, plus costaud… »

Drago eut une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

« … et avec une tête de taureau, termina Harry. »

Le serpentard fit mine de recracher quelque chose de mauvais.

« Et il n'avait pas une arme super dangereuse, en plus ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton cynique. Genre une hache géante ou…

- Bien sûr, comment tu le sais ? Ca existe dans le monde des sorciers ? »

Drago manqua s'étouffer.

« Tu es dingue ou quoi ! Je disais ça comme ça, moi ! »

Nouveau rugissement. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, le bruit semblait plus proche que jamais.

Puis un cri, féminin, dont ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier l'origine :

« Hermione !, s'écrièrent Harry et Drago en même temps. »

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent et, après un virage en angle droit vers la droite (Harry dut mettre ses deux mains en avant pour éviter de se manger le mur), ils arrivèrent au centre du labyrinthe, un espace circulaire avec pour seul ornement un piédestal sur lequel trônait une sculpture de tête taureau ; ou plutôt de _sommet_ de tête, la dite tête étant enfoncée dans le piédestal.

Ce qui avait dû mener au plus ennuyeux : le trou béant qui occupait presque la totalité de la pièce et d'où s'élevait la voix de Hermione. Harry courut au bord du précipice, suivi de peu par Drago, et s'agenouilla pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

« Hermione !, appela-t-il

- Harry !, résonna la voix de Hermione en retour, Ne vient pas, c'est »

Elle poussa un nouveau cri.

« Hermione !, hurla Harry. »

Et, ni une ni deux, il sauta.

Drago soupira devant l'inconscience de son petit ami alors que dans son esprit défilaient des images d'un monstre mi-homme mi-bête, aux crocs acérés, à la mâchoire et aux muscles puissants et brandissant une hache géante suintante de poison.

Il se ressaisit tant bien que mal et se lança un sortilège de Feuille Morte avant de sauter. Mais quand il voulut faire de même pour Harry…

« _Protego_ !, lança le gryffondor. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ; il faut que j'aille aider Hermione ! »

Il commençait à s'éloigner. Il fallait que Drago fasse quelque chose.

« Tu n'as surtout pas le temps de t'écraser au sol ! À quoi tu servirais ? Ca ne changerait strictement rien pour Hermione ! »

Et d'un mouvement de baguette bien ajusté il profita de ce que Harry était perturbé par la remarque pour lui lancer son sortilège.

Résigné, le gryffondor se laissa porter lentement au sol et c'est là qu'il les vit : Hermione, Ron et… _Lui_.

Il devait mesurer plus de trois mètres de haut, pesait dans les 200 kg et avait un air patibulaire… mais presque ! (-_-'… bon d'accord, je me tais).

« Le Minotaure, souffla Drago.

- Hermione !, cria le gryffondor.

- Harry !, répondit la jeune femme qui était au sol. »

Elle esquiva un coup de la hache d'un mètre cinquante en roulant sur le sol. L'impact avait fait une énorme crevasse dans la pierre.

« Ron !, cria Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en es déjà sorti, avec un truc comme ça ! Tu ne te souviens plus du troll, en première année, avec sa massue ?

- Je sais bien ! Mais ça ne marche pas ! »

Et pour bien lui montrer il lança un :

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! »

La hache s'éleva dans les airs sans pour autant que le monstre ne la lâche. Après un mouvement sec de la baguette du roux, la lame fut envoyée vers le cou de la bête.

Drago eut un mouvement pour se cacher de ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et il vit _tout_ ; et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. La lame pénétra dans le cou du Minotaure comme dans du beurre pour le trancher net.

Du moins, la lame l'_aurait_ tranché net si seulement sa tête ne refusionnait pas avec son cou une fois la lame passée ! Harry prononça alors _la_ phrase la plus appropriée au moment :

« Et m… »

Son juron fut alors noyé par un bruit beaucoup plus fort, et venant du haut :

« AAAaaahhh ! ! ! »

Et Drago et lui se retrouvèrent à plat-ventre sur le sol, une douleur aiguë leur parcourant tout le corps tandis qu'ils venaient de réceptionner sans le vouloir Neville et Ginny. Tous les quatre se relevèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Ginny en écarquillant des yeux affolés devant le Minotaure. »

La lame était en train d'achever son parcours de l'autre côté du cou alors que celui-ci continuait à se reconstituer. On eût dit que le monstre était liquide, ou gazeux.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent pour éviter un nouveau coup de hache alors que la créature libérait son arme et Ron trébucha en évitant un coup de griffes.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir fuir, dit Drago avec le courage légendaire des serpentards. »

Les autres acquiescèrent ; à ce rythme-là, ils se feraient tous tuer.

« Où est Luna ?, demanda soudain Harry. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ?

- Je suis là, répondit Luna en sortant de l'ombre d'un mur. Désolée, Harry. Je réfléchissais à comment battre ce monstre. J'ai essayé Stupefix, Impedimenta, Locomotor Mortis et même l'Impero que les Mangemorts ont enseigné l'an dernier. Impossible de stopper ce monstre… »

Harry soupira ; Luna resterait Luna, toujours à s'isoler même quand les autres étaient en danger.

« Bon, il faudrait trouver un moyen de détourner son attention, reprit le jeune homme.

- Je m'en charge !, dit Hermione en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe. »

Elle se retourna vers la bête et lança un :

« _Esclato_ ! »

Une vive lumière sortit de sa baguette en direction de la bête. Celle-ci, aveuglée, recula de quelques pas en se frottant les yeux.

« Courez !, cria Harry. »

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, ils se ruèrent dans l'entrée du couloir, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Mais, déjà, le Minotaure s'était lancé à leur poursuite.

Drago s'arrêta net avant de se retourner en sortant sa baguette.

« Drago !, hurla Harry.

- Deux secondes ! _Serpent Sortia_ ! »

Un serpent vert apparu dans les airs ; le blond ne lui laissa même pas le temps de commencer à tomber qu'il enchaînait déjà :

« _Arma Midament _! »

Le corps du serpent s'aplatit et prit une couleur acier, transformant ainsi le serpent en épée sans poignée, avec la gueule ouverte en guise de garde et une langue pendante.

Le Garçon n'allait quand même pas…

Drago dessina un cercle avec sa baguette.

« _Gemili Invocato_ ! »

Sort de duplication. D'autres serpents-épées apparurent, copies conforme du premier, en formant un cercle ; ou plutôt un soleil.

Drago plaça la pointe de sa baguette au centre et prononça :

« _Repulso_ ! »

Les épées furent expulsées dans des directions différentes. Elles étaient assez tranchantes pour se ficher sans mal dans le sol, les murs et le plafond.

La manœuvre n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes.

Mais Drago n'en avait pas fini :

« _Gemili Polymerens_ ! »

Sort original du Prince qui permettait la 'fusion des jumeaux'.

Les langues des serpents s'étirèrent, attirées les unes par les autres, et se rejoignirent, créant comme des rayons dans le couloir. Des malformations apparurent alors tout le long de fils roses. Elles grossirent, s'allongèrent, et fusionnèrent avec leurs voisines. Le résultat de toutes ces manipulations était une gigantesque toile d'araignée élastique de couleur saumon qui obstruait le couloir derrière eux.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Drago remercia intérieurement Rogue de l'avoir entraîné si durement à cet enchaînement : le Minotaure débarquait alors que le serpentard en avait à peine fini. Quelques secondes de plus et ils auraient été cuits.

Drago fit quelques pas en arrière ; impossible de passer à travers ça, à moins de savoir traverser la matière…

La bête entra en contact avec la toile et continua à avancer, tandis que la toile s'étendait. Lorsque le monstre fut complètement emmêlé, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire ; sauf bien sûr s'il était capable de passer au travers comme susdit…

Ce qu'il fit !

Comme la hache auparavant, les filins couleur saumon lui traversèrent le corps lorsqu'il avança, comme si le Minotaure n'était que de l'eau.

« Poussez-vous, fit gravement Ginny. »

Elle poussa Drago de devant le monstre et prit sa place, la baguette à la main.

« _Riddikulus_ ! »

Et, à leur grand étonnement, le maléfice anti-épouvantards marcha…

La bête tomba à quatre pattes, ses mains s'étant transformées en sabots. Ce qui était désormais un bœuf stupide commença à mâchonner, le regard complètement vide, et son pelage vira au mauve et blanc, s'inscrivant des lettres « Milta ».

Devant l'énormité de la situation, le relâchement soudain de la tension, tous éclatèrent de rire ; ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser l'épouvantard en une gerbe d'étincelles.

Le moment d'hilarité passé, Harry s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main et réussit à articuler :

« Pour information, Ginny : c'est un ''k'', pas un ''t''… »

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et les autres firent de même.

« Un épouvantard… ce dont j'avais le plus peur, sur le moment, c'était du fameux Minotaure au centre du labyrinthe… »

C'était bien entendu Hermione qui venait de parler. Apparemment arrivée la première, c'était elle qui avait fait les frais de la sauvagerie de l'épouvantard sous cette forme. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage sale, elle avait de nombreuses écorchures sur les mains, dues au combat que la jeune femme avait livré contre la mort.

« Bon, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. On repart ? »

Ils se remirent une nouvelle fois en route, pendant que Ginny expliquait que oui, okay, elle s'était trompée d'une lettre, mais c'était déjà bien qu'elle connaisse l'existence de ce chocolat moldu, pas vrai ?

Au bout de la galerie (car il s'agissait bel et bien d'une galerie, maintenant ; de la roche brute), au bout de la galerie sombre dans laquelle ils marchaient, disais-je, se trouvait une large caverne abritant un lac souterrain.

Arrivés sur la rive, ils se demandèrent quoi faire, puis aperçurent un peu plus loin un ponton au bout duquel était attaché un bac. Une personne attendait là-bas. _Le Passeur_ ?

« Allons bon, fit Harry en soupirant. Je crois que de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix… »

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors vous pensez quoi du lemon ? Et vous pensez quoi quoi du moment 'action' de la fiction ? Au passage, je ne sous dis pas le nombre de sorts que j'aurai créé pour cette fiction… -_-'

En parlant de passage, j'en profite _au passage _pour faire ma publicité car je rappelle que j'ai aussi une fiction yaoi qui vous attend sur http://www. fictionpress .com/s/2757594/1/Geoffroy et une autre fiction, qui tiendra plus du roman qu'autre chose et qui, bien que n'étant pas yaoi, me rend quand même fier (en même temps je n'aurais pas publié un truc qui me faisais honte T_T). À voir sur http://www. Fictionpress .com/s/2759324/1/Alchemy. Si vous voulez tout savoir, ça versera quand même dans le shonen-ai (c'est-à-dire sans lemon) mais dans très, très, très longtemps. J'ai dit que ça serait plus du roman ! (vous serez plus contents, comme ça, parce que les chapitres seront plus longs, aussi).


	14. Chapter 14

Jeu de Carte – Partie II, Chapitre 3

Coucou ! Comment, ça va vous ?

Moi je vais bien, je suis juste un peu en retard comme vous avez pu le constater. La faute à Clamp et la série Card Captor Sakura ! Au passage : c'est dingue le nombre de couples bizarres qu'il y a dans cette série animée. Et dire que ça passait sur M6-Kid ! Je dénotes pas moins de 5 relations ou amours homosexuelles… Pour dire -_-'

Bref, passons à la suite !

JE TIENS DONC À RAPPELER :

1) Ce récit met en scène des personnages que je n'ai moi-même pas créé et évoluant dans un univers que je n'ai pas créé non plus, c'est à J.K. ROWLING que vous devez l'immense « plaisir » de me lire en train d'imaginer des scénarii parallèles à l'histoire (je m'arrange toujours pour que les fics que j'écris puissent paraître crédibles).

2) CETTE FICTION EST CLASSEE MA, VEUILLEZ DONC PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN PETITS MINEURS.

Ou alors ça sera à vos risques et péril et je ne serai en aucun cas responsable de votre traumatisme.

Ce chapitre ne contient plus scène de lemon HarryxDray, mais je vous réserve une petite surprise assez drôle dans le prochain chapitre. Je le rappelle aussi, ce n'est pas LE couple phare. Et même mieux : vous allez enfin découvrir le couple qui se cachait derrière tout ça !

Vous ne vous êtes pas épanchés en pronostics, bien que j'aie laissé quelques indices…

Donc sans plus tarder, voyons la réponse !

* * *

Ils allèrent à la rencontre de l'homme…

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un vieil elfe de maison, dont les yeux dépourvus de pupilles témoignaient de sa cécité. S'appuyant sur la perche destinée à faire avancer le bac comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne, la créature tourna la tête vers eux à leur approche. Malgré son piteux état, il dégageait quelque chose qui imposait le respect.

« Bienvenu, dit-il. Je vous attendais ; mon Maître m'avais prévenu.

- Votre, commença Hermione avant de se taire en voyant l'elfe porter son index à ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

- Je suis le Passeur, poursuivit-il. Et l'on me paie pour passer de l'Autre Côté.

- On vous _paie_ ?, répéta Drago. »

Le Passeur acquiesça.

« Euh… Harry, je le sens moyen, ce truc, fit Ron.

- Très bien, répliqua le dit Harry au vieillard. Combien ?

- Deux pièces d'or par personne. »

SHKBOM.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas entendu comme un bruit d'enclume ?, demanda Luna. Tiens, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais, allongé par-terre ? »

Le garçon se releva et s'épousseta.

« 14 gallions, vous vous moquez de moi ?, demanda-t-il.

- Harry, intervint Ginny, si ce n'est que ça je te rembourserai plus tard. Depuis que Papa est chef de Département, au Ministère de la Magie, les finances sont nettement meilleures, à la maison.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est que… Bref. Alors…

- Attendez, intervint le Passeur. »

Harry avait déjà sortit la bourse contenant son argent.

« Quoi, encore ?, s'impatienta Drago.

- Mon Maître m'a dit que six personnes viendraient et que je devrais, contre deux pièces d'or chacune, les faire traverser. Mais Il n'avait en aucun cas parlé de _sept_ personnes. »

Harry étouffa un juron avec son poing. C'était bien Dumbledore, ça ; être au courant de tout quand ça ne vous arrangeait pas et ne rien savoir quand ça vous aurait arrangé.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir, pour Drago et lui, non ?

« Ce bac ne peut pas accueillir plus de six passagers et moi, poursuivit l'elfe. Il a été ainsi fait.

- Bon, alors je ne vois plus qu'une solution, fit Ron. »

Il s'approcha du petit être, saisit la perche et poussa son propriétaire à l'eau. L'elfe cria et se retrouva soudain à bramer en barbotant dans l'eau du lac.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Et le respect envers tes aînés ! Si je ne suis pas là pour vous faire passer, vous allez avoir de sacrés problèmes ! Le Gardien vous empêchera d'aller plus loin !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répliqua le rouquin en ricanant, fier de lui.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?, s'écria Hermione.

- Attention, marmonna Harry, voici la directrice de la SALE qui entre en scène…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, demanda la jeune femme d'un ton menaçant. »

On aurait dit qu'un orage couvait au-dessus de sa tête.

« R –rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Et puis combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que c'est… »

Elle leva le poing.

« … la S !

- Aïe !

- A !

- Mais !

- L !

- Aïe !

- E !

- Aïeuh !

- Euh… si on y allait ?, demanda timidement Neville.

- Ramasse tes restes, Harry, dit Hermione. On embarque. »

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sur le bac, Ron poussa sur la perche et lança l'embarcation.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le traiter comme ça, reprocha Hermione à son petit ami.

- Sans doute, répondit celui-ci. Parce que, maintenant, on a quelqu'un qui va essayer de nous empêcher d'atteindre l'autre rive…

Hermione préféra laisser tomber.

* * *

Le voyage se passa sans problèmes ; dans un silence de mort, certes, mais sans problèmes. Ils finirent par s'échouer sur une plage de sable gris et descendirent du bac. Mauvaise idée. À peine eurent-ils posé le pied au sol qu'un grognement effrayant s'éleva. Un monstre surgit et ils firent face au Gardien…

« T… Touffu ?, tenta Ron. »

Les trois têtes du chien géant aboyèrent en entendant ce nom mais ce fut tout ; il ne se calma pas pour autant.

« Oh, non, pas encore, geignit Harry.

Hermione s'avança et fit un mouvement de sa baguette mais rien ne se passa. La jeune femme prononça un juron bien sonore.

« Je n'arrive pas à faire apparaître d'instruments de musique !, s'exclama-t-elle. La magie ne doit sans doute pas marcher, ici ! »

C'est à la surprise de tous qu'une voix s'éleva, claire, douce, grave et profonde :

« … »

C'était Luna. Le chien tricéphale s'écroula sans avertissement (en même temps, comment aurait-il fait ?) et se mit à ronfler bruyamment.

« Sympa, cette chanson, nota Ron, Tu la sors d'où ? »

Luna ne put bien sûr pas répondre, étant trop occupée à chanter pour maintenir le monstre endormi.

« Il me semble que je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part, dit Harry. À la télé, ou -

- Si, si ! Je sais !, dit Hermione. C'était dans un film nul avec un gamin bourré de chance qui avait été élu pour vaincre le grand méchant dont tout le monde avait tellement peur qu'on n'osait même pas prononcer son nom ; un gars qui avait tué son père, avait été abandonné par sa mère, s'était voué à la magie noire pour trouver l'immortalité et était l'héritier d'une grande lignée dont les membres pouvaient parler aux serpents. C'est pour dire…

- Et alors, je peux le faire, moi.

- Sauf que toi, c'est _réel_…

- Dites, vous n'oubliez pas quelqu'un ?, demanda Ginny avec un mouvement du pouce vers Luna qui était toujours en train de chanter.

- Woups, dit Harry. Désolé, Luna. Partons. »

Ils quittèrent la plage par des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient en montant dans la grotte.

« Pour une fois qu'on monte, dit Ron, satisfait. Ca veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir… »

Mais il ne tarda pas à déchanter…

* * *

« S… saleté… d'escaliers, jura-t-il essoufflé au bout 16 minutes de montée. Ca n'est pas bientôt fini ? »

* * *

Au bout de 34 minutes, sa langue pendait au niveau de ses genoux tant il était penché au raz des marches. Ginny commençait à avoir mal aux pieds.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 52 bonnes minutes de montée qu'ils parvinrent, à l'état de loques humaines, au sommet.

« Plus… jamais… ça, haleta Neville. »

Le pauvre asthmatique s'était tapé des crises tout le long de la montée. Il avait finalement dû finir le trajet avec un sortilège de Têtenbulle.

Ils se reposèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle et repartirent dans la galerie.

Arrivés dans une nouvelles ''salle'', Harry eut une étrange impression : celle d'être déjà venu ici, de connaître cet endroit.

« C'est bizarre dit-il. J'ai la conviction de savoir où on est mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Tiens, il y a des journaux par-terre, remarqua Neville. »

Il les passa à Harry. Ces numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient jaunis par le temps ; depuis quand étaient-ils ici ?

Harry regarda les dates et vit qu'ils étaient parus quatre ans auparavant. _Quatre_…

« Sirius, murmura-t-il en se rappelant de son parrain. On est dans la grotte de Sirius, celle où il vivait pendant notre quatrième année. Il collectionnait les numéros de la _Gazette_, vous vous rappelez ?

- Tout ceci n'a eu pour seul but que celui de nous amener ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, remarqua Ginny en pointant le paquet de journaux du menton. »

Et ils constatèrent, en effet, qu'une enveloppe vieillie par le passage des ans dépassait. Harry la sortit du lot, confiant les vieux journaux à Ron. Ecrit en pattes de mouche, le nom d'Albus Dumbledore y figurait.

Intrigué, le garçon ouvrit la lettre.

« _Londres, le 17 Janvier,_

_Très cher Albus,_

_ Je vais bientôt être renvoyé chez moi pour purger ma peine. C'est la seule lettre que l'on m'ait autorisé et j'ai pensé que c'était normal qu'elle te soit destinée. Ce que tu sais te revient de droit puisque tu m'as battu ; mais j'aime à savoir que c'est toi qui l'as plutôt qu'un autre._

_Saches que personne ne saura, du moins par mon biais, qu'elle est en ta possession. C'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ; après tout, j'ai brisé notre passé en croyant pouvoir le rattraper…_

_ Je me souviens encore de cet été à Godric's Hollow ; le plus heureux et en même temps le pire de toute ma vie. Tous les deux, ensemble, à rechercher les Reliques de la Mort de la légende…_

_Puis cette scène toute bête où, quand nous étions dans la grange à planifier notre prochaine excursion, je me suis pris les pieds dans un pan de ma robe trop longue et te suis tombé dessus. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite a été le plus beau moment de ma vie, aujourd'hui encore. Nous étions bien à l'époque…_

_ Et puis nous nous sommes fait démasquer. Nous nous embrassions tendrement dans ton salon, chose qui n'avait pas du tout été prévue, quand ta sœur nous a surpris. Elle a commencé à crier, à paniquer, et sa magie s'est mise à crépiter autour d'elle. Tu lui as dit de se calmer, que tu pouvais tout lui expliquer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était hors de contrôle._

_Ton frère est alors arrivé, alerté par les cris, et Ariana le mit au courant malgré elle, délirant à moitié et criant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un nouveau déshonneur et cætera._

_Puis c'est ta mère qui a suivi._

_Elle a essayé de calmer ta sœur, de la réconforter, puis elle a crié plus fort qu'elle car ça ne marchait pas. Par dépit, elle violemment saisit le bras d'Ariana pour la faire taire mais se prit une décharge de magie statique de plein fouet._

_Aberfoth t'en as toujours tenu responsable, et toi aussi. Je n'ai pourtant pas cessé de te répéter qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre, tu te sentais responsable, coupable, et tu as mis fin à notre histoire qui avait causé, selon toi, bien assez de mal comme ça._

_Depuis ce jour, tu n'as de cesse d'essayer de te racheter en aidant tout le monde, à commencer par ta sœur, faisant de ton mieux, et moi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de continuer à te retrouver dans nos souvenirs, en recherchant ce qui nous avait lié._

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Des trois reliques, tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé, mais je pense que même si je les avais toutes eues, je n'aurais pas été comblé. Car, finalement, c'était, et c'est toujours, toi que je voulais. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte beaucoup trop tard, aveuglé comme j'étais il y a encore peu…_

_Ne m'oublie pas trop vite,_

_Ton cher Gellert. _»

Lorsque Harry eut fini de lire la lettre à voix haute, la caverne se trouva soudain plongée dans le silence.

Moment sacré où l'image qu'ils avaient de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald volait en éclat.

_Ils avaient donc été si proches que ça ?_

« C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes qu'on a connues jusqu'ici étaient gays, en fait ?, demanda Ron. Harry, Drago, Rogue et maintenant même Dumbledore. »

Le parchemin se froissa légèrement dans la main de Harry.

« Ou alors c'est Grindelwald qui cherchait à le salir en faisant croire au monde que Dumbledore était… enfin… si l'existence de cette lettre avait était connue, le fabuleux Dumbledore aurait été déchu. C'était sans doute une vengeance personnelle…

- Je ne pense pas, malheureusement, dit Hermione. Sinon, Dumbledore l'aurait détruite. Je reste sur mon idée de départ qui voulait qu'Albus Dumbledore cherchait à protéger quelque chose de précieux. Mais maintenant qu'on a vu ce qu'était ce ''trésor'', je me dis qu'il a tout fait pour que nous seuls puissions arriver jusqu'ici.

- Ca te dérangerait d'être plus explicite ?, fit Ron. »

Décidément, il avait beaucoup prononcé cette phrase, ce soir.

« Tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur notre route avaient un rapport avec notre histoire. On ne pouvait pas échouer. Les énigmes : on l'habitude. Les labyrinthes : Harry en a déjà réussi un, il sait ce qu'il faut faire. Touffu, le filet du Diable : on s'en est déjà occupés aussi.

- Tu oublies la Méduse, la Boucle Infinie et le Passeur, remarqua Harry. Drago n'était pas censé nous accompagner, sans lui, la Méduse nous aurait mis au tapis.

- Il s'agit d'un sort du Prince ; comme tu as eu son livre en main tu aurais dû arriver à te libérer de la malédiction. »

Harry se passa la main derrière la tête avec un sourire gêné ; la lecture n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé et il n'avait pas autant de mémoire que la jeune femme.

« La Boucle Infinie apparaît un nombre incalculable de fois dans la bibliothèque que Dumbledore m'a léguée, poursuivit Hermione. Quant au Passeur, de toute façon, Harry Potter représente la plus grande fortune du Royaume-Uni ; n'oublie pas que tu as hérité de la fortune des Black et de celle des Potter…

- Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'on a subi n'avait été créé _que_ pour que nous, enfin _vous_, passiez aisément et pas les autres ?, fit Drago.

- Exactement. »

La tempe de Ron vibra, il était rouge écarlate mais il se contrôla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la lettre ?, demanda Ginny.

- Brûlons-la, répondit gravement Neville. Ça supprimera cette preuve et on ne prendrait pas le risque qu'un jour la mémoire de Dumbledore soit salie.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Luna. Si Dumbledore voulait qu'on la trouve, c'est qu'il voulait lever le voile ; il faudrait la révéler…

- Et si on lui demandait ?, dit Harry en pensant au portrait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Pour info, j'avais écrit cette fic peu de temps après la sortie du 7. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apprendre mois après l'avoir finie et mise au propre que J. K. Rowling elle-même avait parlé de ce couple en disant qu'il avait vraiment existé dans son scénario mais que, littérature enfant oblige, elle n'avait semé que des indices sans en parler vraiment.

Dommage… moi qui croyais avoir inventé l'eau chaude… -_-'

La prochaine fois : ultime et dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

J'en profite avant de partir pour faire ma publicité car je rappelle que j'ai aussi une fiction yaoi qui vous attend sur http://www. fictionpress .com/s/2757594/1/Geoffroy et une autre fiction, qui me n'a pas de visites alors que, bien que n'étant pas yaoi, elle me rend quand même fier (en même temps je n'aurais pas publié un truc qui me faisais honte T_T). À voir sur http://www. Fictionpress .com/s/2759324/1/Alchemy. Si vous voulez tout savoir, ça versera quand même dans le shonen-ai (c'est-à-dire sans lemon) mais dans très, très, très longtemps.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve avec un nouvel opus de Jeu de Carte et ce sera malheureusement le dernier. Eh oui, toute chose a une fin.

Au programme, de l'humour sexuel (si si ça existe… en tout cas _maintenant_ ça existe)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Se posa alors la question suivante : comment sortir ? Car étant donnée la longue chute dans le vide qu'ils avaient faite au centre du labyrinthe, ça n'était pas en faisant demi-tour qu'ils réussiraient à remonter.

Ils auraient tout simplement pu sortir de la grotte si une paroi rocheuse ne se tenait pas là où, 4 ans auparavant, existait une sortie.

Harry eut alors une idée.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, ou plutôt ce qui l'avait été, et commença à palper la roche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?, demanda Hermione.

- Je cherche à savoir s'il y a un mécanisme pour faire coulisser cette paroi. On était rentrés par là, la dernière fois. Vous vous rappelez de la grotte dont je vous avais parlé ? Celle où Dumbledore m'avait emmené. Il y avait un mécanisme magique à l'intérieur qui se déclenchait lorsqu'on versait son sang sur la paroi devant s'ouvrir. »

Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin une fissure verticale et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle partait du sol pour parcourir la roche jusqu'en haut ; la roche semblait pouvoir coulisser, ici.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

Le garçon se retroussa les manches et… fut interrompu :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas en ma théorie du mécanisme ?

- Si. Mais connaissant Dumbledore et son respect de la vie, je ne pense pas que verser du sang soit la bonne solution. C'est ce qui représente la mort, et ça c'était le truc de Voldemort. Maintenant, il faudrait trouver quelle autre substance du corps humain peut représenter la vie. Non, mieux : l'amour, ça c'est du Dumbledore tout craché… »

Un silence de mort s'installa alors qu'ils comprenaient tous. Harry regarda Hermione avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Ne me dit pas que…

- J'ai bien peur que si. »

Ginny jeta un œil à Harry, qui lui porta un regard à Neville. Neville à Ron, Ron à Drago, Drago à Ginny, Ginny à Hermione, Hermione à Harry, …

« Hm ! Hm !, toussota Luna. Il faudrait que quelqu'un se dévoue…

Tous les regards se portèrent sur les plus pervers du groupe, Harry et Drago, bien entendu. Harry répliqua simplement.

« Pas moi, je suis vidé !

- Moi aussi, fit Drago avec un grand sourire. »

Ils regardèrent Neville.

« Euh… je suis vidé aussi, dit-il gêné.

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'elle rougissait. Tous tournèrent finalement les yeux vers Ron qui jura avec ardeur, remerciant Hermione pour sa composition des groupes. Il se plaça face à la paroi d'un air décidé et inspira.

« Y aurait-il quelque chose pour se cacher ?

- T'es déjà de dos, ça devrait suffire, ricana Drago avec un sourire sadique.

- C… ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Hermione soupira et fit apparaître un paravent derrière lequel le rouquin se glissa. Ils entendirent ensuite un bruit de fermeture éclair et des vêtements se froisser.

Il avait commencé…

« C'est long, commenta Luna, blasée, au bout d'un moment.

- C'est très long, confirma Neville.

- Je voudrais bien vous y voir !, répliqua la voix de Ron de derrière le paravent. Avec vous en train de surveiller, c'est normal que ça ne veuille pas.

- Comment ça ''ça ne veut pas'' ?, demanda Harry.

- Ça ne veut pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, fit alors Luna, indulgente bien qu'arborant son sourire en coin qui faisait ressortir ses légendaires fossettes. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde… »

Ginny était choquée par ce qu'elle voyait… C'était quand même _son_ frère qui était en train de se _masturber _tout en _discutant_ avec _ses_ amis…

Et eux, avaient l'air de trouver ça normal…

« Hermione, gémit Ron. Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider ?

- Ca ne va pas, non ??? Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

La jeune femme avait le visage en feu.

« Je peux, moi, si tu veux, répliqua Drago en allant se planter à l'entrée du paravent. Ah, oui, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lever, pépère…

- Drago !, protesta Ron. Non, je ne suis pas »

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, un « POP » retentit et le serpentard laissa la place à une magnifique blonde au visage d'ange, à la poitrine généreuse et aux épaules assez fines pour que la robe de Drago commence à tomber.

La fille essaya tant bien que mal d'empêcher celle-ci de partir mais ses épaules, son dos et une partie de ses seins étaient déjà à moitié nus. On entendit alors un bruit humide et on vit la tête de Ron s'écrouler au sol de l'autre côté du paravent, le nez en sang.

En voyant ça, Hermione arma son poing et fila vers lui.

« PERVERS ! ! ! »

Et elle lui écrasa la tête au sol d'un coup qui, même seul, aurait déjà été _très_ douloureux (Sakura's Power… Yeah !).

Hermione se retourna vers Drago et lui ordonna d'un signe de la tête de rejoindre les autres. La Drago version fille haussa les épaules, se retransforma en garçon et partit.

« Tu m'avais caché ce petit truc, dit Harry.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au fait que je puisse être une fille, plutôt qu'à celui que je suis un garçon ?

- C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu étais morphomage, à tes heures perdues, répondit Harry.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pas du tout. »

Et pour bien lui montrer, il l'embrassa.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était résignée à ''aider'' Ron et après un regard perdu vers les autres, elle se glissa derrière le paravent.

Moins d'une minute plus tard il se déchargeait. On entendit alors un bruit de pierre qui roule ; le mécanisme s'était déclenché.

« Ben ç'a été rapide, dit-donc, remarqua Harry, bluffé.

- En même temps, je lui ai mâché la moitié du travail, répliqua Drago. C'est _moi_ qui ai fait lever « pépère ».

- Oui, mais quand même… Ginny, ton frère, il est précoce ? »

La jeune fille, qui s'était tout juste calmée, rougit de nouveau.

« Mais c'est quoi, ces questions ?, fit-elle. Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

- Allons, tempéra Harry. Comme si Hermione et toi ne vous parliez pas de vos histoires de cœur… Et puis c'est ton frère, non ?

- Et toi, c'est ton meilleur ami, non ? Hermione ne m'en parle pas justement parce que c'est mon frère. Et j'en suis très contente parce qu'il y a des choses que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir.

- Pas faux. Mais avec qui elle aurait bien pu en parler ?

- Avec moi, dit simplement Drago en haussant des épaules.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

- Tu n'avais pas forcément besoin d'être au courant. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

- Ben, ce n'est pas ça… Bon, alors ! Il est précoce, c'est ça, hein ?

- Pas du tout. Mais Hermione est loin d'être sans ressources… »

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers le paravent. _Hermione_ ?

Le paravent disparut alors, Hermione et Ron furent de nouveau parmi eux. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, si ce n'est qu'une ouverture derrière laissait voir (enfin si l'on peut dire) la voûte sombre du ciel, surplombant le village endormi de Pré-au-Lard et le château Poudlard.

« Bon je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer régler le problème de la lettre avec Dumbledore et on pourra se coucher, dit Hermione. »

Elle prit une pierre au sol et lança un « _Porteo _! » dessus avec sa baguette.

« Touchez-la, ordonna-t-elle. »

Ce qu'ils firent.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous happés par le nombril, tourbillonnant autour du caillou.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta et qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Hermione, dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Tu peux me dire pourquoi il a fallu que je m'astique sur cette saleté de paroi si tu pouvais nous faire sortir comme ça ?

- Il fallait qu'on vérifie s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose derrière, encore, répliqua la jeune femme. Et je n'étais pas sûre que la magie fonctionnerait à l'intérieur de la caverne vu qu'elle n'avait pas fonctionné à l'entrée, en bas des marches.

- Hahem !, fit quelqu'un derrière. »

Ils se retournèrent : McGonagall.

« Je ne peux tolérer de tels propos dans mon bureau, Mr Weasley, dit-elle. J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce vous faites en dehors de vos dortoirs, accompagnés d'un professeur qui, manifestement, devait faire quelque chose de _top secret_. »

Hermione eut un sourire gêné, n'ayant pas pensé que Minerva, comme Dumbledore, pouvait ne jamais dormir et passer son temps à son bureau ; la fatigue, sans doute.

C'était un don des directeurs de Poudlard, de ne jamais dormir, ou quoi ?

Le jeune professeur entreprit de tout lui raconter depuis le début.

Arrivée au moment où ils entraient dans la grotte de Sirius, elle demanda alors :

« Minerva, pourriez-vous réveiller le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Elle désignait la silhouette dans le tableau qui, jusque là avait été assoupie. Ou avait _semblé_ assoupie :

« Inutile, Miss Granger, répondit doucement Albus Dumbledore en sortant de son ''sommeil''. Je vous ai écoutée. Tout ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu mais vous avez su vous en sortir. »

La directrice se retourna vivement vers le portrait.

« Albus ! Vous voulez dire que vous aviez prévu que ces sept élèves –enfin, six, désolée Hermione-, vous saviez qu'ils allaient entrer dans cet endroit pour courir tous ces risques ?

- À vrai dire, grimaça l'ancien directeur, j'avais prévu six personne ; je ne savais pas si Mr Malfoy viendrait ou non.

- Bref, reprit Hermione. Dans cette grotte, nous avons trouvé une lettre et… on ne sait pas quoi en faire.

- Lisez-la, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Euh… c'est déjà fait. »

SHKBOM.

« - Dites, vous n'avez pas entendu comme un bruit d'enclume ?, demanda Luna. »

Le sorcier se releva et s'épousseta.

Quels mal élevés ! Fouiller dans les affaires des gens, lire leur courrier des gens sans leur autorisation !

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix pour se redonner une contenance.

« Vous savez donc tout, dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux comme s'il annonçait qu'ils avaient gagné le premier prix du grand jeu de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Donnez-la à mon frère, il saura en faire bon usage, j'en suis sûr. »

* * *

*crying*

Bon, ben voilà, je vais devoir vous dire au revoir, ou peut-être même adieu car, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais versé dans l'art de la fanfiction, et Jeu de Carte aura été et restera la seule fanfic de ma création. Juste que lire des fanfics sur http://absolute.h..fr m'avait énormément donné envie de m'y mettre. Bon, en même temps je n'avais pas lu énormément de fictions mais la personne qui les a écrites, Artoung, est une déesse vivante du yaoi (vous pouvez d'ailleurs la retrouver aisément sur le site de Fanfiction). Au plaisir de vous revoir sur Fictionpress (http://www. Fictionpress .com/u/702070/Minst_Adem) avec d'autres fictions, de mon cru, celles-ci !


End file.
